Love is Blind
by xoJacobsImprintxo
Summary: Emmett is the perfect example of Love is Blind, he doesn't know he could fall for anyone, when it happens from one look, except he doesn't see it, and everyone else does.
1. Popular Girl

**A/N: This story will shift POV's, I hope you like it. This is where Emmett and Rosalie don't exist. Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, and Edward and Bella exist. But otherwise there is no couples =D I hope you like it.**

****

Emmett.

I opened the door to our new school, Forks High; we had been here decades ago, when Edward had met Bella. I walked in first, Rosalie behind Edward and Bella, who weren't wearing their wedding bands, and neither were Jasper and Alice. I hated starting out fresh, but it was for the best. I looked around the room, I saw a girl with brown hair just past her formed chest, her hazel green eyes scanned the pale walls, as her friends blabbed on. She seemed to see me, waving hello, I smiled.  
Her friends were laughing with her, her cherry pink lips were in amazing shape, she was wearing a low-dropping ice blue top, with faded gray jeans, and red converse. Definitely one girl I could get to know. Her hair looked nearly the same shade as mine; I looked her over briefly before Rosalie tapped my shoulder and warned me about an on coming guy. I heard her sigh with frustration.

"What do you want Michael?" She sounded utterly pissed off.  
"I want you back – I have told you that many times" He put his hand on the wall blocking one of the escape routes.  
"No thanks" She looked him from head to toe, than spat on his shoe. "I'd rather not"  
"You little bitch" He growled.  
"There is another reason she won't date you, you scum bag" Someone mumbled before slamming him into the wall. "Now you stay away from my sister"  
"Thank you Alec" She walked past Alice, before turning and smiled at Alice. "Just to tell you, since I have seen you all watching me, that is my brother, Alec, beating the living shit out of my cheating-ex-boyfriend Michael"  
"Sorry for watching..." Bella mumbled.  
"Don't worry about it" She laughed as someone walked by smacking her ass.  
"Fuck you Derek" She screamed down the hall way. "If only you weren't so fucking tall"  
"Bye Shorty" The guy she was screaming at yelled back.  
"Asshole" She muttered. "Sorry about that....I should be used to that by now, I'm Shawn Matthews"  
"Emmett" I answered.  
"Edward this is my girlfriend Bella" Edward smiled.  
"Alice and this my boyfriend Jasper" Alice giggled.  
"Rosalie" I could hear the burning hatred in her voice.  
"Well nice to meet you"  
"Shawn, Shawn, Shawn!" A girl called from down the hall. "Bitchy Babe, get over here"  
"Well I gotta go" She whispered walking away leaving her strawberry and crème scent.

I watched her laugh, her brilliant smile shining, Rosalie looked at her, and I could feel the jealousy burning in her eyes. It was clear that this girl was popular. Alice looked at Jasper before walking over.

"Oh, girls this is Alice" I heard her introduce.

Not minutes later Alice was in the conversation, Shawn's brother Alec strolled past us, his scent being a rough cinnamon. I saw Rosalie scrunch her nose up and I chuckled under my breath. I went to my first class and Sawn was sitting in the middle, her golden earrings visible. I saw her ex-boyfriend staring at her; she turned and gave him a death glare.

"Turney, take a picture it would last longer" She threw up her middle finger and half the class laughed.  
"Shut up, Matthews" He growled back.  
"At least I can shut up, and keep my mouth closed" She smirked.  
"What does that mean?" He asked when the whole class was laughing.  
She stood up and walked over to him, slamming her hand on the desk and leaned into his ear. "It means, you can't keep your mouth shut from getting girls to give you a blow job"  
She walked away from him; he had his mouth hung open. "You're a bitch; I don't know why I dated you"  
"Because I am hot"

I heard the class howl with laughter, which I had joined, because she wasn't exactly hot, but she wasn't pretty, and she wasn't ugly either, and she wasn't beautiful. She sure as hell wasn't average. Sitting down beside her was amazingly good, her fragrance floating off her and into the air. She was surprisingly paying attention in class; she didn't even look over once until the teacher had finished talking.

"Hey Shawn" I heard a girl giggle.  
"Yeah Ash?" She turned.  
"I think that your ex-boyfriend has Miss Latino under his arm"  
"I feel bad for her" She answered with nothing fazing her.

The whole class I paid attention to everything she said, I walked out and was walking with Alice to the next class, to my surprise Shawn was also there, sitting with her brother, and I sat down with Alice. Alice was spotted by Shawn who waved and her brother smiled along with her, they seemed to be normal people and I saw Alec's friend sit down in the empty seat beside Shawn.

"Shawn is really pretty isn't she?" Alice asked in a hushed whisper.  
"She's alright" I shrugged.  
"Alright? Just alright?" Alice whispered.  
"Yeah, just alright"  
"You're Weird" She rolled her eyes.  
"How so?"  
"Just are"  
The teacher cleared his throat. "Today we will be talking about famous quotes by Shakespeare"

Almost everyone answered, some passed, and I told mine, Alice told hers and I couldn't believe he was skipping Shawn since she was just looking at the board of the ones he wrote down and I heard him sigh before turning to her.

"Shawn?"  
"Love is blind" She answered.  
"Thank you"

The class was over, Shawn, Alice, and her brother all walked out, I saw Michael leaning against the door waiting for someone and when I walked by I got the death glare. Little did he know I could break his face with just one single punch. The rest of my classes up to lunch had no Shawn, I walked into the cafeteria to see Shawn sitting at a long table with tons of people, guys who probably wanted to get with her, and girls who envied her. She smiled, brightening up the room, and I heard Michael curse under his breath as her brother's friends surrounded him. I walked to my table where Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Alice were already there.

"Hey guys" I smiled.  
"Hello" They all answered.  
"Did you hear?" Edward asked.  
"What?" I paused lowering my voice. "You're the one who reads thoughts"  
"That Shawn is apparently the one girl who has dumped that Michael guy, he was never broken up with before" Alice answered.  
"And how do you know?"  
"I was put in the loop by Shawn's posse" She shrugged.  
"How much did they tell you Alice?" Bella asked.  
"Quite a bit, that Michael is pissed that his rep came down with her, and he gets beaten up by her brother every time-"

There was a loud crash and I saw Michael immerge before grabbing Shawn's shoulder, she yelped in pain, I saw her brother come out his lip busted and his nose broken. Tensing I looked away. I heard a punch, I looked around to see Shawn staggering back, and she looked like she would murder someone. Her posse gasped before Michael went after her again.  
Moving Michael fell, some huge guy picked him throwing him over his shoulder, and with that he disappeared threw the doors, and Alice zoned out, she looked like it wasn't good. When she came back into the range of earth she looked shocked.

"We have to leave..." She paused. "For a few days"  
"Why?" I asked.  
"There is going to be blood, lots of it"


	2. Hitting on

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, Shawn isn't actually TOO bad ass, but she is a tough girl, and that's what I wanted her to be.**

**Shawn**

I saw Emmett, Alice, Edward (?), and Bella all leave. I shrugged my shoulder lightly before wincing in pain. Michael had a fairly firm grip on it when he threw me to the ground and I was trying to seem like I was fine. I was a good liar, I could lie about almost anything and everyone would believe me. I could even trick my mother, my father had died in a car crash months ago, my mother hadn't been the same until Marcus came into her life, he reminded me of my dad's brother whom I never see anymore, Jeremy.  
Soon, school was over, and I hopped into my car, my red Lamborghini, my dad had left it to me, and I could drive, so I drove home, and there was my brother with a broken nose. I climbed out looked at him shocked before running over, I felt like someone was watching me, and I turned to see Emmett.

"One sec" I mumbled walking over.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Not that I really cared, I was more nervous on how he knew where I lived, and how he found it. I guess he knew his way around and I just tilted my head to the side, he flashed a small smile and my brother walked in side cursing.

"I heard about your shoulder" He said with worry in his voice. "Are you alright?"  
"Nothing that can't be fixed with Advil" I laughed.  
He laughed. "Advil is a miracle worker"  
"So, how did you get here, anyway?" I smiled slowly before I heard Marcus.  
"Hurry up, Shawn" He yelled.  
"I better go, bye Emmett"

I walked inside, even though walking away felt like I had left something, I shook my head, and I thought about that it would be like just knowing him. I moved into the house, I looked at our familiar beige walls with a black accent wall in our foyer, with a red leather bench for sitting on up against it. I walked a little further, I saw my brother trying to get the bleeding to stop, and I walked into the living room, setting my bag down in the corner, and sitting back onto the burgundy couch against the accented white wall.

"How was school?" Marcus asked from the kitchen.  
"Boring" I answered.

_Oh, would he loved to know  
__**He only wants to be connected with you....  
**__Who the fuck are you? Not my conscience..  
__**You're right I am by far, not your conscience.  
**__Then who in gods name are you?  
__**For me to know and you to never find out.  
**__You're a stalker aren't you?  
__**No.  
**__Yeah, yeah you are. Did Michael hire you?  
__**Do you think some-numb nut would hire me?  
**__You're probably more pathetic than he is._

There was a silence, I turned on the television, I was bored out of my mind, and I had someone who I had no clue who they were in it. This is all too freaky for me. I have heard of super powers, but only on Small Ville, and other Sci-fi movies, and for sure, this was not a sci-fi movie. I leaned into the couch, I was bored soon enough, and I grabbed my backpack ; walked up stairs then shut my door.

_What the hell, I never ever think about a guy. This isn't allowed to happen. No, Shawn, don't think about it, no, and no. It's against your personal law to think about another guy. I should slap myself or something, like hell that would work; it would just mean I would need to by cover up...  
__**You're thinking about me?  
**__No. Not you, someone else, and I don't even know your name.  
__**MMM, I should find out what guy.  
**__Trust me, you don't wanna fucking know, and I suggest get the fuck out of my mind.  
__**Why though?  
**__You're fucking pissing me off. I can't even think about anything without you hearing it.  
__**So, you're calling me, you?  
**__No shit Sherlock._

I laid on my bed pulling out my math homework, seeing all these random questions on page 191, I couldn't imagine being new so late in the year, it would really suck, and I mean REALLY suck. After a few hours of homework, I grabbed my coat, sliding it on, and I walked to the park, swinging on the swing.

"Long time no see" I heard someone laugh.  
I looked over and I saw Emmett standing there. "Oh. Hi"  
"What's up?" He asked sitting down.  
"Nothing really" I paused. "I think someone is in my head though...."  
"Really?" He asked he looked slightly nervous.  
"I almost slapped myself to get it out" I laughed.  
"What did 'it' say?" He asked.  
"Nothing really important"

_**I am not important?  
**__No, now fuck off  
__**Ouch.  
**__You'll be ouch-ing when I find you and hit you where it counts.  
__**You're quite rude.  
**__Who cares? I don't. _

Emmett was smiling, just looking around, the wood chips at our feet and I could feel a smile growing across my face as the wind blew at us. I shivered in my thin jacket, one thing to hate about Forks; it is fucking cold when the wind blows on you. Emmett slipped off his coat and put it on my shoulders, I slid off and passed it back.

"You'll freeze" I laughed.  
"No, I am used to this weather" He laughed putting it back on me.  
His scent engulfed me as I moved into the huge jacket which was by far over-sized. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive"  
"Alrighty then" I laughed as we were slightly swinging. "So, why did you move out here?"  
"My adopted father, Carlisle got a job out here at the hospital, so he took it, which ment we would move out here" He smiled.  
"Do you like it here?" I asked.  
"Kinda" He laughed getting off the swing and walked to the merry go-round with me. "It's kinda creepy"  
"No kidding" I laughed.

I swear, he was smiling directly at me, as if I was the only thing in the world, and it made me feel so singled out but yet made butterflies erupt in my stomach. Fluttering fast and hard. I bit my lip gently before looking away, into the woods near by, and the wind blew at us again.


	3. Breakable

**A/N: Michael is quite the asshole in this, he is meant to be that way, and I hope you like it**

**Emmett**I looked over at Shawn smiling, sure, she was a gorgeous girl, but is it always the looks? Right now, I just wanted to see what the people were like now-a-days in forks. After all, it's been almost fifty years since I have been here. So, who wouldn't want to know, right? I watched her eyes wander around the park, she seemed so innocent, and I heard someone come closer.

"Look at that, it's the new kid and Matthews" Michael's taunting voice.  
"Fuck you" Shawn stood up.  
"Would you do that for me?" Michael asked smirking.  
"No thanks, I'd rather go fuck your brother" She raised her eyebrows briefly.

He grabbed Shawn by the shoulders again. I don't know why, but I instantly stood up and was standing there in between them in less than half a second. Michael stared at me in shock. I had ripped Shawn out of his grasp and i was now holding her behind me. I glanced back at Shawn who only looked slightly fazed, not even half as much shocked as Michael. I held back the growl that was building up in the back of my throat, my hands were on her warm skin, and she moved to my side. She titled her head to the side, I looked at her, temptation of throwing her behind me again, and she spat on Michael's shoes.

"I forgot dick sucker number two bought those" She spat again. "Oops"  
"You little bitch" Michael growled. "Tell your brother the next time he comes around me, I will have him killed"  
Shawn moved forward like a pro, her step cautious but dangerous. "You come near my house I have a bat with your name on it"

She swung her hands as if she actually had a bat in her hand and settle her right hand on his face with a loud slap. I struggled to keep my composure. Michael grumbled then turned and started walking away. Shawn turned and looked up at me.

"Thanks" She smiled shyly before walking away.  
"Anytime," I smiled back

I looked over her slim figure, my eyes stopping at her hips, and then her behind. She was perfect in every way, proportions even, and her hair looked to shine in the light coming from the moon. I took four long strides before being right beside her, she stopped and looked at me, her eyes filled with wonder and I heard the screech of tires. A car came speeding at us and I grabbed her before running out of sight.  
I stopped at the foot of a tree. She stumbled backwards when i set her down. Shawn tripped over a small root in the ground and landed on her butt, looking up at me curiously when i let a low chuckle erupt. She looked at the way i was leaned back on the tree, on foot on its bark the other on the moss, my arms crossed on my chest.

"What the hell was that?" She asked  
"What was what?" I asked back, taunting her

She rolled her eyes at me and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes stopped on my face, I was smiling like an idiot. I watched as her eyes narrowed into a playful, but angry glare. She raised an eyebrow, to me she looked a bit like a model, and I heard Michael's cursing. I immediately shielded her from his sight, luckily I blended into the trees, and I felt her hot minty breath on my chest. The scent moving up to my mouth where it flooded and the smell making my thirst even stronger. I closed my mouth and stopped breathing.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, only making it worse  
"Mhm. Fine." I gritted quietly through my teeth  
"Are you sure?" She mumbled.  
"Where the fuck is she?" I heard someone nearing us, my body covered hers even more, and I liked the feeling of the closeness.  
"I don't know" Michael whimpered. "Father, I swear, I don't know where that mouth watering girl is"  
"What's going on?" she asked into my chest  
"Be quiet." I hissed back, "They'll hear you."  
"Who'll hear..." she started before I picked her up and started running again.  
"You may want to close your eyes." I said as I dodged trees. I could feel her grip on me tightening as she opened her eyes.

_**What do they want?**__  
I don't know._

_**Be careful**_

_You think I will let her get killed?_

_**You never know...her scent is strong...**_

_Shut up_"Emmett what is going on?" she asked in a panic pounding her fists on my back  
I didn't want to answer, "I have no idea."  
"Whatever" I heard her mutter under her breath before her cell phone buzzed in her pocket, against my shoulder which made me stop running, I placed her down gently, as she fumbled with her phone sliding it up.  
"Alec?" She paused. "What? It's in the top counter, the right one you idiot......no you fuck nut.....what? What do you mean? Look under her bed, I don't know, ask Marcus....I don't care..."  
With that she shut her phone. "Stupid ass brothers..."  
I looked at her quizzically before she replied, "He's an idiot."  
I smiled and turned around towards the direction we came from. I didn't hear anything, maybe we were safe.  
"So we're flying away from something dangerous?" she asked.

I turned to her in shock. Her arms were folded across her chest again, and this time her stare wasn't playful.

"I'm not sure if what we're running from is dangerous." I mumbled, "And you thought we were flying?"  
"That's what it looked like. I mean we were going faster than anything else i've ever seen move. I couldn't see anything so i don't know how high off the ground we were" She replied.  
"uhm..." I stumbled. "uhh..."  
"Wow, what an education you have, filled with uhms and uhhs, you're worse than my five year old cousin when she sees fries" She hissed harshly.

Ouch. That hurt more than ever, I couldn't exactly tell her what I was, I didn't want to scare her, and I was slightly confused, on what to tell her, and I knew we would be away from each other soon, so we could hunt. She continued to stare at me waiting for an answer.

"How much longer are we going to keep 'not flying'?" She asked, somehow knowing she wasn't going to get an answer.  
"We were just running, I am a fast runner" I explained, slightly lying.  
"That's bullshit" She hissed. "Don't lie to me, if you do lie to me again don't even bother to apologize"

With that she started walking into the forest holding something in her hands, it looked to be small, and in seconds I was beside her, I was feeling the rage burning threw me, and I don't know why. Maybe it was the insults .I grabbed her shoulder, probably harder than I normally would have, and turned her around.

"I don't know what we're running from." I said looking her in the eyes, "I really wish I could tell you."  
She stared at me, wincing a little from my hands on her shoulders; I loosened my grip and continued, "As for the running. I run fast. Really fast. Abnormally fast. I wish I could tell you about that too. But I can't"

I saw her roll her eyes at me, not playful at all, and there was meaning behind them. She looked to her left and to her right, her eyes closed lightly, as if tuning out every other sound, I was slightly confused, and when she opened them she opened her phone. Dialing a number.

"Reia it's Shawn, pass me Rodigas" She whispered. "Yes, yes, whatever, and alright. EW, tmi, tmi... Rod do you have anything on Michaels father?" She paused. "Alright thanks"  
"What was that?" I asked  
"I wish I could tell you." Shawn mocked  
"Fine. You can walk back." i said turning from her and starting to walk away  
"Fuck you" She yelled at me spiking my heart. "I guess you never were worth my time"

I could feel the pain arching, I didn't know what this was, and she walked out of my distance when a howl of wolfs came threw my ears, and my eyes widened.


	4. Jerk off

**A/N: anger and language is an issue for Shawn, so please bare with me. Thanks =D**

**Shawn**

The howl made me pause and turn around. I looked at Emmett who was froze as if he was a boulder standing there. I shook my head, I was so fucking pissed off, and I could careless at this point. I pulled out my phone checking the time. I had Emmett's coat on and I threw it at him.

"Take your mother fucking coat back" I paused. "Asshole"

I started walking again, using my phone as a flashlight.

"Stop." Emmett said from behind me.

I ignored him and continued walked. I walked another half a step and paused when he was standing in front of me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, "I said I was leaving."  
"You're not getting killed on my watch" He muttered as he picked me up and threw my over his shoulder.  
"What?" I asked, being thrown into a panic almost as quickly as I had been thrown over his broad shoulder.  
"I'd hate to get fucking Aids" I smashed my knee into his chest, as he kept on carrying me. "Put me the fuck down"

I couldn't explain my anger right now, all because I had connection because of my dead father, did he honestly want to know every detail of my sad life, I mean, seriously, I am so not that important. I beat my fists against his back again. I was about to scream at him again when another howl came from in front of us. Emmett paused and looked around him, though it was too dark to see.

"What are you looking for? Wolves?" I asked as he set me down, "The last time anyone saw wolves around here was over 50 years ago."  
"I know." he replied looking down at me, "Trust me. I know."

I looked up at him while he went back to searching the darkness again. Another howl bounced through the trees and he froze.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Jacob Black?" he asked  
"Yeah. He's a Quilette. Why?"

He didn't reply when he tossed me back on his back. This time i sat on his back as if he was giving me a piggy back. I heard another howl, I raised an eyebrow, and I put my head lazily on his shoulder. I knew Jacob quite well, not the friendly way; I had merely caused him some pains. Like calling him jerk-off, and kicking him where it hurts, though I almost broke my knee doing it. I felt the vibrations in my pocket and pulled the phone to my ear.

"Talk to me....oh...mm....yep...Kay thanks"  
"Who was that?" Emmett asked when i shoved the phone back into my pocket.  
"Wouldn't you like to know" I whispered in his ear, my lips grazing his ear lobe and I moved away. "It was a friend"

I couldn't believe that Rod had found out that Michael's dad was actually dead beside mine. Emmett pulled to a sudden stop and started to sniff the air. What was wrong with this boy? Before i could even open my mouth to ask what he was doing, he took of in a different direction jerking me sideways. Yet, what was wrong with me, I actually felt like I should be here. I don't belong here, and neither does Marcus, all because of him two years ago, I moved here, to this dump, and I kept remembering my father's face. I flipped open my phone punching in Rod's emergency number.

"Look up that name, I want it.....what? That's impossible...how?" I rolled my eyes. "You smart ass"

I struggled, but eventually shoved my phone into my pocket. I felt the breeze hitting my face harder and i tightened my arms and legs around Emmett as he sped up. Soon we were deep in the forest, for all I knew I would have so much trouble to deal with, and when he put me down, my legs were numb and I let myself fall backward onto the soft evergreen grass. It was soft, wet, and cold from the early morning rain. I saw Emmett's face scanning around and I heard a growl behind me, I jumped to my feet and saw a wolf.

"Wow...lots of steroids"

My eyes widened when the wolf stepped towards me. I looked into the eyes, they were a deep brown, I was thinking about normal wolfs eyes which were either a hazel brown or a icy-blue. I swallowed, not knowing what came next; it bowed its hair and rubbed against my leg. What the hell. I reluctantly pet its head; it pushed my down onto my ass and licked my face.

"Slobber" I shrieked playfully.

Emmett set his hand on my shoulder and the wolf pulled back from me

"We need to talk." Emmett said to the wolf.  
"So what, you run fast, you know Fork's history and you speak wolf too?" I asked.

He looked at me and then backs up at the wolf, ignoring my question.

"I can't read your mind Jacob."

The wolf suddenly turned and ran into the darkness in front of us. I was ready to stand up and hop back onto Emmett's back when a tall, husky boy suddenly appeared in the darkness.

"Jacob?" I asked in complete shock.

Like Emmett had, Jacob ignored my question and started talking to Emmett. I looked between the two of them, before turning to a tree, and I looked around it. I swore I had seen my father's face, I put my forehead against the thick, brown bark of the tree, and I was on the verge of crumbling again. I had once broke down to the extremes, I had gotten into all the trouble I could to numb my pain. I took a breath before looking at my phone screen at the picture of me, happy. It had been along time since I had really felt complete. I kept looking at the picture, I wasn't going to get answers from the people around me, and so I opened my phone dialing Michael's number.

"What do you want?" I hissed.  
"Ah, baby girl"  
"Don't even think about it" I growled. "You call me that once more I am coming for your head"  
"What do you need then?"  
"Why were you looking for me Michael?" I asked, getting full attention from Emmett and Jacob now. "You have your two options"  
"Does one include an us?"  
"Neither of them do, they all include you telling me what I need to know"  
Michael chuckled on the other line. "You wish" He laughed before I heard dial tone.  
"That was useful" I mumbled.

Seems like my connections weren't going to help me, I looked at an angry Emmett and a worried Jacob. I looked at them both with a look. I rolled my eyes before walking away, I didn't care where I went, I was getting out of here. I used my phone as the flashlight again before I heard muffled footsteps of Jacob and Emmett was blocking me from going anywhere.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jacob asked  
"Move or i'll sack you again." i threatened  
"Do it." Jacob laughed, "I won't hurt as much as you think."

Emmett joined in on Jacobs laughter. I felt like i had misunderstood a punch line, or completely missed out on a joke.

"I'm sensing some hostility here." Emmett chuckled

I raised an eyebrow, they so didn't want to go here, surprisingly, when I moved past Emmett, I was moving faster than I thought, and I heard Michael chuckle, he became visible, his eyes burning on mine. With a flick of his hand I was slammed into a tree with a groan.

"Thank your daddy in hell for me"  
"Fuck you" I whimpered.

No one mentioned my dad like that. Before I could pull myself away from the tree Emmett was blocking me, with a wolf at his side.


	5. Love is Blind

**A/N: anger and language is an issue for Shawn, so please bare with me. Thanks =D**

**Emmett**

I saw Michael look at Shawn who was still backed against the tree, I sensed the hospitality, the anger, and there was more to this fucked up guy than I thought. I felt more and more protective as he neared.

"You're father Shawn deserved that car crash, gladly my father helped along the way" He chuckled.  
"You bastard" She shrilled.  
"It's a good thing Marcus isn't the man you and your brother think either"  
"Shut the fuck up Michael" Her loud voice seemed to be peaking with anxiety.  
"No, never" He tilted his head to the side. "Oh how much fun I could have torturing you, after all, isn't your mother such a bitch?"  
"You...fucker" She spat.  
"Ooh, baby that hurts"  
"I am not your mother fucking baby" She yelled before he slammed her against the tree once more.  
"Haunts your dreams?" He asked nearing.

I wanted to pull her away from the tree and keep her tight to my chest, make this bastard go away, and it wasn't working. I felt like I owed her so much more than I was able to give. Jacob was growling; I didn't know what he had connected to her other than Reneesmé loved her. That was about it.

_Maybe if I stand in between them  
__**Emmett, what the hell is going on?!**__  
Maybe if I stand in between them, he won't be able to hold his grip on her.  
__**Emmett...**__  
Shut up Edward! I'm trying to think._

I couldn't think with Edward being in my head like that. I looked around before standing in-between them but Michael turned and walked away before Shawn's body hit the ground before she rubbed her wrists. I could see the pain, Jacob morphed back and leaned down beside her, touching her wrists, she cringed and Jacob laughed slightly.

"Care to explain the father thing?" He asked.  
"Fuck no" She snatched her wrists. "I am going home, now GOOD FUCKING BYE"  
She started into the forest, she was hardly out of view before Jacob called to her "Scary, angry, perverted boy with powers is still out there you know."  
"Shut up Jacob." Shawn and I retorted at the exact same time.  
"Whoa. That was weird." Jacob said taking a step back.

I rolled my eyes, this guy needed help, and I went after Shawn. She stopped and gave me a look before groaning un-pleasantly. I looked at her with a pouty face. She pushed me lightly, not even doing anything to me. Jacob joined us before wrapping his arm over her shoulder.

"So shorty what now?" He laughed.  
"Die in a hole"  
"I'm too young for that." Jacob laughed, again looking at me. I joined in and looked at Shawn's confused face.  
"She's going to need a ride home, and a watch dog al night." I laughed.  
"Lemme guess. I'm the watch dog?" Jacob asked, suddenly stopping his laughter  
"Your choice." I smiled.  
"Fight you for it." He smiled.  
"Okay." I grinned; I was always up for a good fight.  
"Okay. I win, i 'drive' Shawn home. You win I'm the watch dog"  
"Deal." I smiled. Now, all I had to do was lose.  
"Or no one watches me" Shawn interjected.  
"Did you see that guy?" Jacob asked, "He looked pretty determined."  
"There's no way I- we're letting you stay unprotected." I added.  
"I'll be fine" She retorted.  
"Just like Bella" I mumbled to Jacob.  
"Exactly like Bella" He laughed back.  
"What does Bella have to do with this?" Shawn asked.  
"On the count of three" Jacob smiled, ignoring Shawn's question. "1..."  
"THREE!" I yelled pouncing at Jacob.

She rolled her eyes, she lazily sat down as I lost, Jacob sighed before I picked her up, she was so light in my arms, and I smiled at Jacob before speeding away to her home, I waited in her room once she came upstairs and when she saw me her eyes narrowed, I knew she would hate me after this, and I couldn't believe I had grown fond of the girl who told me I was an asshole.

**Shawn**

This was not going to be a fun night. Emmett was so annoying, yet it was like I craved to be around him. I pulled my plaid pajama short shorts on and walked out of the bathroom, back into my room, where Emmett was sitting on my floor leaning against the side of my bed.

"Don't you need to go home and grab a change of clothes or something?" I asked, tossing my clothes aside.  
"No." Emmett smiled up at me before I watched his eyes scan up my legs, up to my face and back down again.  
"I thought you were protecting me from perverted ass-holes." I laughed

He looked me over again, I shivered this time, it was gross, and I rolled my eyes. He lay on my bed; I groaned before sitting on the floor, I would not sleep in the same as him, not now not ever. I felt him pick me up and place me on the bed and get down beside me. His smell was sweet and rugged. I shook my head from those thoughts. I was not allowed to think like that.

"What'cha thinking about?" Emmett asked  
"Nothing." I lied, though I really wanted to yell, 'YOU!'

He nodded, as if he didn't believe me, pulling me close to him, and I pushed on his chest, to be father away. He pouted in return and I shook my head. This was going to be fucking hell, I could just slit my wrists and let Michael find me, yeah, that seemed to be entertainment. I lay down completely before propping myself up and looking at Emmett, who was looking me over again. Shivers up my spine. That is what happened right then and there, more shivers erupting, I couldn't hold them, and I was lucky to make them invisible. Emmett looked at me, before placing his head on the pillow beside me, smiling he pulled me down, right up against him, my breath against his neck. I felt his cool hand on the small of my back.

"Try and escape now" He murmured.  
"I hate you." I mumbled into his neck. To be honest, I was perfectly comfortable right there.  
"I know." I felt him smile.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew my alarm clock was buzzing. I reached up to find it. I felt my hand slam down onto a larger, colder one. My eyes popped open, to see Emmett smiling down at me. I had forgotten he was here. I groaned rolling over, before hitting the floor, muttering curses. I hated having my position, I had actually buried my face into his chest, which was not good, and I stumbled to my dresser, slamming them open snatching a pair of bright red skinnies, a black top with a golden guitar on it in rhinestones. I saw Emmett leaning against the bathroom door, I swore again and he tsked me. HE tsked ME.I heard someone slam something in the kitchen downstairs. My mom was up.

"You have to go" I said turning to Emmett  
"I know" He replied.  
"Then why are you going back into my room?" I asked in confusion.  
"Bye. See you later" He smiled. I blinked and the next thing i knew he was gone. I ran to my room and looked around, searching everywhere, waiting for him to pop up and scare the crap out of me. He wasn't there. I shook my head and walked back to the bathroom, expecting him to be sitting on the floor laughing his ass off at me. He wasn't.  
"Who are you talking to?" my mom called up the stairs.  
"No one, mom" I called back, "I think you're losing it"

Thankfully, he was gone; I wouldn't have to deal with it. I was happy, I moved into the bathroom and got ready, walked down to breakfast, taking Alec's pop tart, smiling and left with my keys, and I saw Jacob walking away and Emmett was resting on the side of the house. I walked to my car and unlocked it with the keys before Emmett climbed into the passenger seat; I was worried that it would sink. Sure he ruined my car, but honestly he didn't. I climbed into the driver's side, getting ready for hell.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked when i stopped in the parking lot  
"Emmett Cullen." He smiled  
"That's not what i ment." i attempted a glare, it didn't work, "How did you get to your house, get changed and ready for school then show up back at my house so quickly?"  
"I'm a fast runner, remember?" he laughed, getting out, shutting his door and opening mine before i had a chance to take another breath

"How could i forget?"

I rolled my eyes before shutting the door and locking it before Alec's friend Justin waved, reluctantly I waved back. My brother, the football jock, had so many friends, who all wanted to date me. Emmett was travelling behind me, if only I didn't have classes with him, and had someone else. I walked past his brothers and sisters, Alice skipped to my side, I hugged her and I saw Emmett glare.

Everyone else joined us. Edward pulled Emmett aside.

"What was going on last night?" I heard Edward mumble  
"I don't know. But that Michael kids got issues." Emmett mumbled back, his voice getting angrier when he said Michael's name  
"I was listening to both you and Shawn, talking to both of you. She just yelled at me and you just.. well, you ignored me and yelled too." Edward replied just as the bell rang  
"I know. Sorry. I've gotta go man." Emmett said, walking back over to me.  
"Ready to go to class?" he asked  
"Not even the slightest."

I walked in, seeing no Michael I hear Emmett's sigh of relief, I continue to my spot before putting my head on my desk. I wanted to die, I wanted to sleep, and I wanted out of school. I kept thinking about the burning in hell with my father, I swallowed the lump in my throat. My father I knew, would not be in hell. I still never healed from that wound, and that bastard had something to do with it. I heard Emmett set his hands on his desk. I could feel his stare on me. The teacher walked in and i slowly lifted my head and looked at Emmett.

"What?" I mouthed.  
"Nothing." He mouthed back, as the teacher grabbed the chalk and started clicking it against the board.

I rested my head back in my arms, I was wiped, better yet, I wanted this to end. That stupid asshole Michael, would burn in hell, and I would gladly help. He took something from me, and that was no good. Michael's brother waltzed in and I glared at him earning a gulp of nervousness from him. This boy, Emmett, Michael and any living boy, needed help.


	6. Confusion

**A/N: Revealing? Revealing Feelings? Nah, I don't know yet. Let's wait and find out! =D**

**Emmett**

I watched her sit there with her head in her elbows, her hair on it as well, and she looked like she was sad. In many ways, I did know her, and in others, I did not. I could only wonder what Edward had been asking her, what she yelled, and if she ever thought about me. Knowing Alice, she would have a "sleepover" with her. But we don't sleep, so she'll just find out everything about her, and Jacob, the watch-dog, will be hanging around. So, I guess that Michael freak can't get to her.  
At least, I hope. The teacher placed our work in front of us; she hesitated before answering the questions. Throughout the rest of the day, even lunch, Shawn was silent. I wanted to reach over and shake her until she told me to stop, just so i could hear her say something.

"It's driving you crazy, isn't it?" Edward laughed at lunch  
"What?" I replied  
"Not knowing what she's thinking."  
"A little" I admitted silently.  
"Too bad you can't hear her mind." He laughed, poking at the food he wasn't eating.  
"Shut up." I mumbled. This was the first time I had ever envied him for his power. I wanted to hear what she was thinking so badly.  
"She's thinking about you." Edward whispered, just so only i could hear

I looked at her, sitting at a different table; she wasn't eating, though she needed to unlike me. I watched as Michael walked into the cafeteria. I stabbed my fork into my apple absentmindedly, causing everyone else at my table to stare. A low growl came from my throat as I watched him walk past her table, running his hand across her shoulders as he passed. Oh, I was using all my strength not to pounce at him and kill him right then and there. I gritted my teeth together, I wanted that guy dead, and I saw Shawn stand up before grabbing her phone, sitting there, with what looked to be dialing a number. Edward laughed at me before Alice skipped over to her, sitting beside her and actually hugged her. Oh, how I envied the fact she hugged her back, as if they were friends forever. Alice made her smile flash, if only I had a heart, it would skip. Jasper was studying my emotions before laughing under his breath. Rosalie looked at Edward and Jasper slightly confused, she was not good at seeing anything. Soon Shawn was walking over, holding onto Alice's arm, her old friends looked at Alice with jealous looks. I was ready for a rude remark. "Hi guys." Shawn said sitting in the open spot next to me. What? No rude comments? That kind of angered me, I liked those rude remarks.  
When Alice sat down, the table was suddenly cramped. Shawn scooted over to make room for Alice, her right leg against mine; her right arm touched mine too. She glanced up at me and smiled a small smile that made all my anger about the rude remarks fade. Who needed some remarks from her when she smiled like that at you? Edward and Bella left the table and dumped their uneaten food into the trash can. Rosalie, Jasper and Alice soon followed, leaving Shawn and I.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled  
"For what?" I asked looking down at her. She was playing with her fingers, like she was nervous or something  
"For not saying anything all day. I couldn't tell until a few minutes ago that it was bothering you."

Edward was so dead once I got my hands on him. I shrugged before Michael's brother sat down looking at Shawn, boy was he good looking, his blonde hair slightly in his face, his ice blue eyes piercing. I could tell you he was nervous. Shawn blinked once before tilting her head to the side, her smile faded being replaced by un-dying anger. Shawn glared at him, causing him to scoot back a little.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily, moving a little closer to me.

Personally, I didn't mind the closeness, it was the thirst that was driving me crazy, and then I truly felt what Edward had felt, when he was around Bella. Her eyes were filling up with more anger, I knew there were more remarks coming, and she wasn't exactly going to back down.

"Take a fucking picture, it lasts longer" She snapped glaring.  
"That's something Michael would do" He mumbled under his breath.  
"Exactly" She sneered.  
"I came to apologize" He replied.  
"For what?" Shawn asked, completely shocked.  
"For Michael"  
"For Michael?" She asked almost laughing, "Nothing can apologize for Michael"

Shawn was inching farther and farther away from me, getting closer and closer to punching him in the face. I wrapped my left arm around her waist and pulled her closer, today was not a good day for her to spill blood.  
She looked at my arm slightly confused, if I could blush I would, and she sighed before doing something I didn't expect, she grabbed something out of her pocket before chucking it at his head and he looked shocked when it flew back, it was a mini boomerang, pocket size, I laughed before pulling her closer, hugging her, she was amazing, and trust me, I would know. She wasn't an everyday average girl. I was surprised when she hugged me back. And I could actually feel her arms around me. Her head was on my shoulder, my arms were still around her waist, when she pulled away, I kept my arm silently around her waist before she snickered at her other friends who were drowning over Michael, which snickers turned into laughter, and soon I was laughing with her. Michael's brother turned, and headed away. I felt actually like I did have a heart beat for one moment when she looked at me with compassion in her her scent hit me. My arm dropped from her as I stood up and dumped my food in the trash. She looked at me confused.

"We have to get to class." I said, making up an excuse just as the bell rang.  
"Yeah" She smiled walking up to me, she walked with me to our next class. I held my breath the whole time. If I breathed in I wouldn't be able to control myself. I felt relived when we walked into the class room and were separated by our desks and other classmates.

She sat by her brother, who was looking at his phone, and i watched her poke him. He laughed at her before "biting" her, well that was funny, and since he had no idea what would happen if I bit her, that would be... different. Her scent was still floating in the air since she pushed back her hair, sending it at me. I froze, I did inhale only a small amount, but that didn't matter. It was too small to do anything to me, which was a good thing, I could say. Alice giggled beside me.

"I am going to her house tomorrow" She whispered.  
"What?" I asked in shock, "Why?" If Alice went to Shawn's house, she would come back carrying her scent with her.  
"Because I want to" She smiled. "We are going shopping too, so I am really excited"

Her bubbly face made me angry right now, she was doing this for another reason, which reason I did not know, and I was dying to find out, If only she would tell me which was less likely. I would have to be a VERY good boy then. I tried to keep my face "Happy" but that wasn't working.

"Your happy face is frowning." Alice laughed  
"Shut it." I growled back

_**Having troubles?  
**__Possibly.  
__**It gets easier  
**__It better or I'm going to hurt you.  
__**What did I do?  
**__Alice loves Shawn almost as much as she loves Bella. This isn't fair, her scent is like....a drug.  
__**And you called me an idiot when I went through the exact same thing  
**__Trust me, this is stronger than you think, I can't help my mouth watering._

I saw Shawn jump onto the desk before making her way to the seat beside her friend and plop down before almost falling over, Alice giggled. She was enjoying this wasn't she? Was she really enjoying my troubles, man these people are really cruel. I looked at her wondering what would've happened if her scent hadn't gotten to me earlier in the cafeteria.

**Shawn**

I sat next to my friend, feeling Emmett's stare. Man that was weird when he jumped away from me like that in the cafeteria. i mean, he laid next to me all night last night, and he chooses a hug to pull away. What was wrong with that boy? I shook my head to stop thinking about him, then my friend started humming a song we listened to when I first arrived here, and I laughed before joining her, I forgot the title name but it was on my favorite Coyote Ugly, I think it was number 8 or 10, I couldn't remember, but it was on the sound track. That's all I really knew and I knew a few other things, but not too much. My mind kept revering back to Emmett, his muscular arms, his amazingly dazzling smile, and his nice eyes. STOP right now Shawn!

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to focus on the song, when suddenly his face appeared in my mind.

_**Thinking about Emmett?  
**__Shut up. In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying not to  
__**It's not working**__.  
__I know that!_

I opened my eyes, ignoring whoever was hanging out in my head. I stared down at my worksheet and let the words of a new song run in my head. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and hear Emmett make a strange noise behind me. I turned and looked at him, his eyes shot down to his worksheet and he took one deep breath and held it. He held it for a long time, until i looked away almost a minute later. I looked at Alice who just shrugged and played with her pencil, and then I looked back at my paper. I heard Emmett take a breath. He was strange. Strange in a riveting and addicting way. I let my leg start bouncing from my boredom after finishing the paper, my friend was still humming and we kept moving in out seats, we had a hard time staying still, the teacher laughed at us. We both blushed before most of the eyes were on us as we moved from side to side, since we could hear the music. No one else could, we knew that. I looked around before putting my head on the desk. I probably needed the help more than I knew, I was a strange child and I knew that. My friend kept humming as her boyfriend, Jamie, sat down beside us, as she kept humming; we looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Jamie and I got along just fine which made his relationship with my friend work. I felt Emmett's stare on me, as if one cue, Jamie looked at me with a shy smile, that's when the jealousy vibes were floating around the room. I sighed under my breath.

"Baby you're the right kinda wrong" My friend and I sang under our breath.

I let out a giggle at the irony of that line. The bell rang and I slowly stood up, Emmett stood right in front of me. He looked down at me and grabbed my books and started walking away. It took me a moment to process what had just happened. Emmett was waiting at the door, holding my books. I ran and met up with him as we started out of the building. My friend was screaming the lyrics; I started having a giggle fit, since after all it was a corny song. I took my books from Emmett and walked towards my car, I wasn't gonna have much homework, I opened the car door, and threw in the books. I could still hear her screaming the lyrics. I shook my head, as if a signal she was crazy. Which she was. Who cares? I don't.


	7. Mysterious

**A/N: Revealing? Revealing Feelings? Nah, I don't know yet. Let's wait and find out! =D**

**Emmett**

I watched her throw in her books, she really did mis-treat her things, and yet she was so amazing. Only one problem, HUMAN. The smell of her blood drove me crazy, I don't know why, it just did, and I didn't really know why. I never thought someone so pretty could think about me. But then again, Edward was a good liar. Nothing fazed her though, which was odd. We walked back to the next class; I looked at her as she walked past Michael as if it never mattered.  
I couldn't control my feelings, could I? I couldn't help what I felt, and how it happened, it just, well, happens. I sat beside her again, getting lost in her features. This was me, Emmett Cullen, the one who was never supposed to settle down. Now, this wasn't fair.

_**You love her.  
**__Do not  
__**Do too.  
**__Do not  
__**Yes, yes, you do. You have your fantasies.  
**__Shut up Edward.  
__**No thanks  
**__You just are jealous Bella isn't as pretty.  
__**Bella is beautiful, not pretty, beautiful.  
**__I can't think with you here.  
__**But I'd hear your thoughts anyway  
**__No shit  
__**Alice is getting picked up by her, so you'll see her tomorrow.  
**__Great._

The dreaded day came, I saw the red Lamborghini pull into the drive way, she came out of the car in an American Eagle 77 swirly zip hoodie, Black and Blue Dc Shoes, and Abercrombie short shorts. I had no idea how amazing she could look in something so small. I saw Carlisle's smile grow as Alice started bouncing.  
She walked up to us, her hair down, straight, and beautiful. I saw her phone start vibrating; she discarded it as if it were nothing. Alice hugged her for what seemed like eternity. She shook Carlisle and Esme's hand, smiling, she really did do a good impression.

"So good to finally meet you, Alice won't stop talking about you" Carlisle smiled.  
"Nice to meet you too" She blushed from the remark.  
"Let's go! Go!" Alice was bouncing more.  
"It's just shopping Alice...." She looked at Alice like she was insane.  
"But I wanna....shop!" She was bouncing more.  
"Alrighty" She looked at all of us. "I'll try and bring her back... not hyper"  
As they walked away I heard her ask. "What did you eat? Sugar?"

I broke out in laughter as they sped of listening to "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry, she was an amazing person, I tell you that, she never ever made me feel more alive than I actually am. Carlisle and I sat down with Esme and Reneesmé joined us.

"She is an amazing girl Emmett" Carlisle smiled.  
Edward chuckled. "And her thoughts are interesting"  
"What did she say?" I asked quickly.  
"She was thinking about avoiding the coffee shop so Alice wasn't anymore hyper, and she is worried about her car, since Alice keeps on bouncing" Edward answered.  
"She is a lot like Bella was too" I smiled. "Doesn't like to be protected, independent, and well, a few things are far from it"

Edward was laughing as Reneesmé played thoughts in his head of what she thought. I didn't want to know, but yet I wanted her to stay here.

_**Stop fantasizing  
**__Shut up  
__**You love her  
**__Nuh-uh  
__**Admit it  
**__Never.  
__**What if she meets someone new?  
**__Then she meets someone else.  
__**You're an idiot.  
**__No i am not.  
__**You won't even fight.  
**__I don't love her, so what is to fight for?  
__**You'll lose her if you don't fight  
**__That is my problem? She already doesn't like me.  
__**Shakespeare, he would do wonders here.  
**__What does that mean?_

Edward didn't respond, which was weird, at least I thought it was. I sat in my room, just looking around, and I realized part of me missed Alice. Rosalie opened my door, before peering in, I laughed welcoming her in. She sat down beside me, her blonde hair curling, and her hazel eyes piercing. I knew something serious was coming up next. I sat up, my back against the tanned walls, and she sighed lightly.

"Do you care about Shawn?" She asked straight out.  
"No" I answered.  
"That's crap, and I know it" She sighed again. "Emmett we can all see it in your eyes, how you look at her, and how some of her remarks get to you"  
"Point?" I asked.  
"Which is why her and Alice are coming back here"

My eyes must've been huge; I did not want her here. For all I knew she could be rude or something and then something would happen. But then again Carlisle and Esme both like her, so that couldn't be too bad right? I sat back thinking while Rosalie left the room, I heard Alice enter the house not an hour later. She was happy and I heard Shawn giggling. Her soft footsteps came up the stairs, I looked out and she walked past me like nothing mattered. She settled into the guest room, Alice bounced her way up. Just another Bella.

**Shawn**

After my trip with Alice, I could barely get Emmett out of my head, and I was bouncing in the room as I walked around listening to my iPod with Alice. Listening to 'Don't Trust Me' I couldn't be happier walking around, Rosalie came in and saw Alice and I moving from side to side before walking away. I shrugged before we skipped downstairs our arms linked. The whole family was looking at me, I shrugged. I could careless, I put my ring tone on, just so I wouldn't have to carry it around.

"T-tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef, That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him" My phone sang, I blushed as they began laughing as I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Talk to me" I said in a high-pitched tone.  
"Hey," I heard my old bestfriend, Hayden squeal.  
"Ahhhhhh" I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Sush girl"  
"Stop mocking 3oh!3" She snapped.  
"Sorry they seem to have lyrics that jam in my head Hays"  
"M, well I was wondering if you were free next week?" She asked.  
"Why" I paused. "YOU'RE FLYING OUT EEEEK"  
"Ears....." She moaned.  
"You'll lose your hearing soon any who" I bit my lip walking to the guest room with Alice.

I talked to Hayden for a few more minutes before we planned out when she would be coming. I hadn't seen her in two years so I was anxious, I was happy, excited, and most of all nervous. I missed her so much as soon as I moved here. I started dancing around before going downstairs calmly. We kept our mouths shut; I sat beside Emmett and Alice. Alice and I would whisper things, soon I was fighting laughter.  
Alice and I seemed to be the best of friends which was good, right? I mean, why wouldn't it be? She was so cool, Rosalie kept giving me glares, and I looked somewhere else when I met her gaze. I swear, she hated me, but yet I did nothing to her. I sat there, thinking about things, when I remembered Emmett's arm around my waist in the cafeteria. I blinked once, discarding the memory, trying to push it out.  
I remembered every detail of my relationship with Michael, always rough, and there was barely anything good about it. In the beginning of it, yes, but everything else faded into torture, and it took all my energy to be with him. I wouldn't let myself be exposed to the pain again, I couldn't and I wouldn't let myself fall. I didn't want to. I couldn't. It would hurt too much. Alice and I stayed up late that night

_**Still thinking about Emmett?  
**__No  
__**Liar  
**__Not like he would care, any way__**.  
**__**You'd be surprised.  
**__Okay then....  
__**You both are difficult  
**__Glad to see he is happy with that  
__**Stop and use your head  
**__Why?_

With that no one answered. I didn't want to know what he meant it might just hurt too much. I fell asleep quickly, dreaming of the tortures Michael would put me threw, and I stirred around. Always there felt like someone was watching me.


	8. That Kiss

**A/N: silly lovers, silly lovers.**

**Emmett**

I watched her stir, her body turning towards me, and away. I lay on the bed beside her, watching her and I couldn't believe how violent her sleep was tonight. The time I stayed with her, she slept fine, but right now it was more violent than I expected. Alice came in and cooed. I shot her a glare, she giggled before exiting the room, safely. Thank god Alice left. I would've pounced at her and woken Shawn up. That would've made me feel worse than not knowing why she was having such trouble with sleeping tonight. I leaned back on the headboard as Shawn rolled toward me again. She rolled towards me a little more and slid her hand up my chest and rested it there. I dropped my arm off the headboard and touched my hand to the small of her back. Shawn pushed her forehead into my side and slept peacefully for the rest of the night. I smiled down at her before her eyes fluttered open, she groaned sweetly, her breath in the room, her scent surrounding me. She looked up at me with narrowed eyes before they opened even more, her eye color more iridescent than normal, I removed my hand quickly before she rolled over her face facing the wall. I chuckled before she sat up lazily, looking around and then noticed me.

"Please say I didn't sleep with you" She grumbled.  
I chuckled at the irony. That wasn't really possible, I mean, literally, sleeping. "Okay. I didn't sleep with you"  
She shot an angry glance at me. "I'm serious."  
"I am being serious" I smirked before earning a small push before she jumped over me, racing for her phone, like she knew someone would call, she started dancing around while reading something on her phone before bursting into laughter.

She almost fell, but before I could stop myself I rushed over, caught her, my hands on her hips, and my eyes gazing into hers. She seemed more relaxed. We stared for a few more moments. Her scent taunting me, seriously it was like ecstasy. The next thing i knew she was standing in front of me, her arms around my neck her soft lips on mine. Her tongue slowly ran across my bottom lip as she kissed me. I wasn't sure who started the kiss or who was kissing who back, but the longer we kissed the more the muscles in my arms tensed around her. My mouth slid from her mouth to her jaw line, down to her shoulder blade and finally to the side of her neck. Shawn let out a low moan as she tangled her left hand in my hair and ran her right hand down the back of my neck. My lips slid back, exposing my teeth as I moved my mouth closer. I moved away faster than I had ever moved before. I turned away from her and punched the wall in front of me, shaking the entire house. I leaned my forehead against the wall, digging my fist farther into the wall.

"Shit" I mumbled under my breath. I had almost bit her.  
"I better go" She mumbled before grabbing her things, leaving the room quickly, and soon I felt guiltier as the front door slammed shut.

Soon her cars, ignition was set, and I heard her wheels squeal as they sped down the road, I never thought that I actually would be able to control myself, for most of it I did, but the ending part not so much. Tomorrow was going to be difficult yet interesting.

"Shit" I mumbled again. Slamming my open palms against the wall as I left the room, slamming the door behind me.

I slowly walked down the stairs. Everyone was sitting in the room. How convenient. I could tell they were struggling not to stare at me. If the shaking house hadn't caught their attention, Shawn's hasty exit sure did. For all I knew she would be heading onto wolf territories, for all I knew someone could imprint her, which was less and less likely. I moved outdoors before smelling the scent of burning tires, I heard another swerve of tires, they were moving faster and faster, I knew that hum of the car, I darted into the forest. Not knowing what was next.

**Shawn**

What was wrong with him? What was wrong with me?! I stared out the wind shield speeding down the road. I didn't know where i was going, frankly, i didn't really care.

_Why?  
__**Why what?  
**__Ohmigod. Go away  
__**He did it to protect you.  
**__I'm sure.  
_  
Whoever was i my head was really pissing me off.

_**I'm serious. That could've ended very badly. It could've broken laws  
**__What. Does he have some purity ring i don't know about? I never took him for a religious guy  
__**It's not like that  
**__What ever._

I turned whatever song was on the radio way up. I didn't want to hear my thoughts, let alone some mind creepers. I thought of the first place I felt safe, which was home, my real home, I looked at my gas, I looked at my wallet, I had the cash, and I had the gas. I sped away faster as the Veronicas came on, I swiftly turned the corner, and I could feel tears burning in my eyes. I knew it would hurt, I knew I should never have trusted my feelings. But I wanted his lips on mine so badly. The feeling of him on my body, anything to have him closer. I knew this was just some guy who was using me, I should've known. I would've known better if I hadn't have used my heart isn't of my head. I pulled to the side of the road in Seattle, letting my tears pour out. I let them hit my steering wheel. I wanted my daddy. I couldn't drive like this. Hell, I could hardly see out of my teary eyes. I got out of the car and walked around. Fresh air, almost fresh. I was close enough to Seattle that I could smell the familiar polluted air. I would give anything to be just lying at my real home, in my bed in my room with the window open. Somewhere where Emmett wouldn't find me. Somewhere where that person in my thoughts wouldn't be able to hack my brain. I sighed and leaned against my car, closing my eyes and looking up at the grim sky. I remembered my father's face, his brown short hair with a cow lick at the front, his blue eyes piercing, the way Michael's brothers did. His tanned skin, the way his clothes were always the perfect fit, never too big and never too small. How he would always drive me to school in the Lamborghini I had inherited. The way all single mom's looked at him as he walked me onto the school's grounds. That Michael bastard took him away from me, I wanted him back, and I wanted my daddy to protect me from myself. He used to be my shield, the one thing I could come home crying to, and he wouldn't dis it off like my mother. Everything I said or did ment something to him. Everything. Since he left it seemed like it didn't matter what i did or said, nobody cared anyways; until I saw Emmett. He actually cared. OHMIGOD, SHAWN. Get off of that topic. That's why you drove away. I sat back down in the car and leaned my head against the headrest. I couldn't get the image of his face as he turned away from me out of my head. He looked scared, angry, confused... everything. His eyes were wide as he looked at me with fear. His lips in a hard line with the anger. His eyes darted from my eyes to my lips to the floor in confusion. Then his fist hit the wall, shaking the house. I had wanted to run over and hug him or comfort him in some way, except I was scared. His reaction was so quick, so odd that my mind would tell my feet to move anywhere but out the door and into my car. I punched the steering wheel sitting in front of me, causing the horn to blast and echo down the vacant highway. The strangely vacant highway. I sighed before wiping my mascara from under my eyes, I had only one more place to go, I loved it there, and it was the closest thing I had to my father, my mother had taken away everything that reminded me of him. It killed me, my grandmother, Elena, was angry that there was no traces of him in our lives. Soon I looked over my shoulder and saw someone running. I managed to pull into the highway and speed as fast as I could, turning the corners, faster, faster and faster. Two hundred Miles down, one thousand to go. I slowed down as I got closer to Seattle. I looked in my review mirror. He was still there. They were far back enough that I couldn't see their face. My body was telling me to be scared, but that stupid mind hacker wasn't. I ignored the person in my mind and listened to my body. I hit the gas again and sped down the highway. Animals blared threw my stereo, getting louder and louder, my father had been in love with this band and it was the one CD i had managed to take with me, I turned into starbucks, I needed something to drink. I ordered what I wanted, sped off, and I looked into the rear view mirror, they were still there, catching up to me with amazing speed. I sighed before veering down my uncle's street. Another place to go, one I knew I was welcome, one I could pause for a break before heading to my grandmother's house. Where everything of my father's went. I pulled into my uncle's driveway, turned off the ignition, opened the door and ran up to the steps. I banged on the door, as i watched whoever was running after me catch up. I banged once more and my aunt opened the door less than a second after. I was in the door, before she could say hello. My heart was racing as if I had ran two marathons.

"Are you okay, Shawn?" she asked placing her hand on my shoulder. It caused me to jump.

I turned before running to my car, I didn't get along with this lady, and I looked behind me to see them catching up. I looked up at the bedroom window and my uncle smiled slightly. He knew I was coming and I was going as fast as I arrived. Like he knew what I wanted he yelled.

"He loves you"

I smiled up at the window as i hit the gas. I sped down the road to my grandmother's house. I pulled up on the curb and noticed the person running after me was gone. I sighed and turned off the ignition. I turned to open my door. I almost screamed when I saw Emmett standing at the window. Fuck, I shut the door before climbing over my seat; my grandmother came out of her door with my grandfather. Their smiles, made me blush slightly before climbing out, running at them before flipping over and hugging them both. Still the same smell. Hayden peeped her head out before jumping on me, tackling me to the ground and her brother looked quite shock.

"I'd pay money to see that" He laughed.  
"Shut up." Hayden and I said in unison, bursting into giggles immediately after.

Hayden grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the house. I looked over my shoulder at my car, where I had left Emmett standing. He was gone, thank god. When I looked out the window I saw he was standing at the side of the house, I sat down on the couch before my grandmother walked upstairs; soon she was back in front of me with a photo album. My stay wasn't long, I looked threw the pictures quickly before taking the album with me, I walked to my car and Emmett was in the passenger seat.

"Fuck off asshole" I growled. "Get out of my car"  
"I'm sorry" He mumbled, ignoring me, "I did it to protect you"  
I rolled my eyes angrily, "That's what I heard"  
"What?" He asked.  
"Nothing" I growled, "Get out of my car"  
"Shawn, I wish I could tell you exactly why I did it," He said, again ignoring me  
"I don't care why you did it." I raised my voice, "Get out of my car!"

He ignored me again, I rolled my eyes before getting in, grabbing the keys, and I was about to get out when he grabbed my arm with more force than I thought possible. He saw the album in my hand, a picture of my father and I when I was younger, him holding me in the air as I pretended to be an airplane. His grip loosened, he looked at me slightly confused.

"Get out" I shrieked.

He flipped the album over looking at a picture of me and my parents at my fifth birthday party. My dad on my left, my mom on my right, me in the middle. He smiled at the picture then looked back up at me. I ripped the album from his hands.

"GET OUT!" i yelled once more. He nodded and slowly got out of the car. He shut the door and stood staring at the red paint.  
"Get back in." I mumbled.

He quickly opened the door and sat back down. I hit the gas before he could say anything. We sped down the highway and he placed his hand on top of mine. I glanced over as he closed his eyes, leaving his hand where it was. I snatched my hand away, his eyes opened, there seemed to be pain burning in them, I turned the corner heading down the side roads, and I looked around looking for that one house. I spotted it, speeding up as we traveled over the sidewalk, speeding around; I pulled into my elementary school, looking at the abandoned house. I raised an eyebrow. I climbed out slowly after parking. I felt Emmett's breath on the back of my neck; I didn't know why he was standing so close. I squeezed my eyes shut, I did not want him this close to me again, as his hand skimmed mine, and my heart almost skipped a beat before I thought of Michael, moving it into my pockets shoving them in. I never thought that my heart would want something so much, but I kept rejecting. I didn't want to be in that pain again, not after how much it had hurt me. I walked to the center of the field looking around for anything familiar. Nothing, everything had changed, the people walking the streets, the way the wet grass shined when the sun's rays hit it. I sighed before I felt Emett's breath on the back of my neck again, it sent small shivers down my spine.

_**Give him a chance..  
**__No  
__**Please, he cares a lot about you  
**__I guess that is too bad for him.  
__**You don't know anything do you?  
**__I do. I know I will never give anyone a second chance.  
__**Why is that? Afraid of being hurt?  
**__It doesn't matter why. Do you mind to fuck off?  
__**I will leave once you give him a second chance  
**__MY FUCKING ANSWER IS NO. NOW FUCK OFF BEFORE I GET REALLY FUCKING PISSED.  
__**Aren't you already?  
**__NOT FUCKING YET YOU ASSHOLE.  
__**I guess I'll leave....  
**__Good._

The silence in my mind felt amazing, I don't know why it did, it just did, and yet I wasn't straining to keep my thoughts on something else, Emmett's huge hand slipped on top of mine, when I tried to break it free he held on. Once I "stopped" forcing it out, his grip loosened and I pulled it right out.

"I am sorry if I hurt you, it was for your own protection"  
"I don't care" I hissed. "You shouldn't care, I learned not to"  
"Why not?" He asked in a hushed whisper.  
"It's for your own protection" I mocked and I heard him sigh.  
"Why are you so difficult?" He asked.  
"I always was" I turned to see his eyes burning with passion. "It's too bad for you, I only give one chance when you blow it, don't ever expect another"

With that I was walking, faster than normal, I was at my car and Emmett was right behind me. I climbed into the car, heading back down onto the highway. There was no turning back.


	9. Vipers, Apologies, and What the heck

**A/N: Sometimes I want to slap Shawn. In real life, I would consider her a bi – t – ch **

**Emmett**

Once she told me there were no second chances, my heart almost broke. I couldn't believe I messed up one chance. Losing her or biting her, either way it was a price to pay, I don't know why I wanted to kiss her so much right now, I just did. My only hope was that she didn't regret that kiss we shared. The one that one of us started. Maybe I wanted to kiss her because she was angry. I stared out the window as she drove down the highway. She was going too slow for me. I wanted her to pull over and yell at me again. I like the way her eyes looked at me while she yelled. Was it wrong to want her to be mad at me all the time?

"Can I drive?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.  
"What?" She snapped.  
"Can I drive?" I asked again.  
"No." She said bluntly, staring out the windshield.  
"Why not?"  
"Do you have to beg like a four year old wanting more juice?" She said.  
I laughed at the irony, more juice, "Well I can go faster than this."  
"No."  
"Fine." I mumbled looking back out at the slowly passing trees.  
She slowed down and eventually pulled over. She opened her door and got out, then opened mine. "Drive"  
"Sweet!" I laughed rushing over to the drivers seat.  
"You ruin my car, you die." she mumbled looking out the window as I hit the gas and flashed down the road.  
I looked over at her as her eyes widened at the green blur outside the window, "Holy Shit how fast are you going?"  
"Probably 260km/hr. Not all that fast."  
"Are you kidding me? That's not even on my speedometer!" she screamed, about to grab my hand and rip it off the wheel.  
I chuckled as I pulled to a stop, "But we're here now."

We were in her driveway. She looked at the house in front of us and then turned to glare at me, getting nothing but a grin back. I smiled before pushing hair out of her face, she raised an eyebrow in a mysterious way, and boy was she hot when she did that. I saw her mother and her mother's boyfriend arguing; soon the guy was being pushed out of the house. Shawn turned, like a torpedo she opened the door, she walked over and I noticed this guy was nuts. She stopped in front of them, pushing the guy backward, he raised a hand, about to strike her when I grabbed her waist and moved her out of the way, my body curling around her protectively. I didn't know why but her hands were on my chest, the hot sensation of passion filled my body faster than I thought. She looked up at me, the man growled before walking away. Her mother walked inside. I stared into her eyes, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, I held her close to my body, my back still curled protectively, I didn't know why my senses went like that, only one thought crossed my mind. Get her out of there. I picked her up and dropped her back in the passenger's seat of her car. I sat in the driver's seat and back out of the driveway before she could ask me how I picked her up like that. I glared out the windshield as I drove at about 100km/hr down the streets. Shawn stared at me in shock.

"How..."  
"How did I get you away from that nuthouse?" I finished.  
"Yeah..."  
"I wish I could tell you..." I sighed as we pulled into the driveway.  
Edward and Alice were looking out the large window when we got to the door. Shawn grabbed my arm and turned me away from the door.  
"Thank you." She smiled in a whisper.  
"For what? Following you all the way to Seattle, and then saving you from a nut job?"  
"Yes." She giggled, stretching on to her toes to kiss my lips softly. She pulled away and walked past me into the house, as if she lived there.

I stood on the front step staring at where she had just been when I heard Shawn laugh at something Jasper said. Alice bounced her way to Shawn before jumping on her back, Shawn caught her legs, and I smiled. Shawn really was different than Bella, Alice was better with Shawn than she was with Bella. I patted the "Pixie's" head before grazing my hand along Shawn's arm. I felt Shawn shiver as my hand ran off her arm. She watched me as I walked away from her.

**Shawn**

The voice in my head was laughing

_What's so funny? I miss something?  
__**Other than the obvious. No.  
**__Well humph.  
__**Jeeze, I never thought you'd humph me in a million years.  
**__I don't even know your name so BLAH!  
__**I know. That's what makes this so fun.  
**__Shut it thought creeper.  
__**Wow... that hurt.  
**__It would be worse if I wasn't in such a good mood._

I heard someone burst into laughter on the couch to my right. Alice jumped off of my back and led me upstairs to her room. I looked behind me and saw Edward laughing uncontrollably next to Bella who was looking at him like he was insane. I swear he was crazy. I looked at Alice before she shut the door, sitting me down. I looked confused, she smiled before bouncing around. I wasn't a bouncy ball reader.

_Damn it, Alice, what the fuck are you trying to be? A Bouncy ball?  
__**Get use to it.  
**__Can you read her mind too? What's she up to?  
__**Yes, yes i can. And it won't be nearly as entertaining if I told you.  
**__Entertain. For you or me?  
__**Me.**_

I growled at the person in my head then went back to watching Alice bounce around the room some more. She stopped in front of her closet and swung the doors open. My jaw dropped as I looked at how huge it was. I crossed my legs on the bed; I was staring at the outfits she pulled out. I thought I was going to be her dolly; she passed me an inappropriate school girl outfit. Oh god. Someone help me.  
I swallowed as I slid off my jacket, took off my shirt revealing the pink army patterned push up bra, slid on the school girl shirt, and I slid off my jeans and put on the short skirt the long socks and the shoes. She braided my hair; I swear I was going to be all crimped. She smiled before pulling me into her bathroom, doing my make up, and smiled with content.

"Am I a personal doll?" I asked.  
"No, we're just gonna get back at Emmett" She smiled.  
"For what?" I asked.  
"He burned my Taylor Swift tickets"  
"Bitch" I mumbled.  
"I know right?" She bounced again.  
"So how am we getting back at him?" I asked in confusion. It made sense that she would want revenge... but I didn't exactly know where she was going with this.  
She smirked. "You get to turn him on"  
This wasn't good, I swallowed. "This sucks"

Alice giggled as she pushed me into the spare room and shut the door. I heard her go to the top of the steps and call Emmett's name. It was strange, the voice she called in sounded like mine. Then she ran into her room and shut her door behind her. I sighed and fell backwards on the bed. I knew this wasn't going to be hard, at least I hoped it wouldn't, because I could get this over with. I didn't know how far Alice was going with this revenge. I heard Emmett's feet climbing up the steps; I laid there, ready to tell him that this was Alice's idea. He opened Alice's room, saw her reading a book, he opened the door I was in I heard him growl.

**Emmett**

My eyes widened at the sight, my eyes wandered her whole entire body, god was this inappropriate. I tried, I really did, to not let my eyes wander her again, to not let my feet drag me into the room, but after a few minutes of struggle I finally gave in. I walked over and fell back on the bed next to her. She rolled over to face me. Opening her mouth she was about to explain.

"Alice" I said, before she could.  
"Yeah" She laughed.  
"Taylor Swift ticket revenge?"  
"Yeah."  
"If this is her brand revenge, I should burn her concert tickets more often." I laughed running my right hand along Shawn's waist. She squirmed a little and then sat up.

I growled again pulling her back down, my arm on the other side of her waist. Thank god the door was shut, my free hand ran up her bare leg, she squirmed again with a giggle. I could feel myself moving closer into her, more and more, and I paused before I heard Alice's evil giggle.

"Shut up Pixie!" I yelled.  
"HAHA. Ohmigod." Alice laughed, coming into the room and grabbing Shawn off of the bed.  
"Nooo...." Shawn mumbled as Alice pulled her out of the room.

I laughed as I lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. I can't believe Alice thought I would fall for that and be angry. I was about to sit up when I heard someone running down the hall. I pulled myself up a little bit just as Shawn came running back into the room, without her shoes and socks on. She pounced on the bed and put her bare legs on either side of me. She sat down in my lap with a smile. I looked up at her; she'd never looked so beautiful. She smirked, hearing Alice walking down the hall to the spare room as I did. Shawn giggled right before she leaned down and kissed me then fell back on the bed next to me.

_Noo!  
__**HAHA  
**__Shut it Edward.  
__**Fine. But next time try to control your dirty thoughts.**_

I smirked and tried to ignore Edward running through my head. I didn't care what he saw in my mind. It didn't matter to me. I rolled over and face Shawn who was staring at me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
"For what?" I asked complete flabbergasted.  
"This." she smiled as she brought her leg up on top of mine and came closer, kissing me. I placed my hands on her back and pulled her in even farther. I flipped her on top of me again as I sat up.  
"Why are you apologizing?" I laughed, kissing her again.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed my neck before she pulled away with a larger smile than before.

"This is why." And with that he pulled herself off of me and left the room.

_**You're doing it again  
**__Then get out of my head and you won't have to deal with it.  
__**I wish i could**_

I groaned, I did not like that part of the plan, she should've stayed, ignore Alice. I got up, glared at Alice on my way out. That was not fair, I was enjoying myself, let alone Shawn. I moved quickly into Alice's room, Shawn was looking out the window when I picked her up lifting her to my height. I could do this everyday, think dirty about her. I wouldn't do it just for me, I'd do it to piss Edward off too.

"Hi." She giggled.  
"Hello." I growled.

Shawn kicked her feet telling me to put her down, but there was no way that was going to be happening. I threw her over my shoulder and walked into my room. I dropped her on the bed and looked down at her. Her stomach growled.

"Shit. I forgot." I mumbled. Edward had warned me about that.  
"Forgot what?" she asked sitting up.  
"That you... That you haven't eaten anything since last night." I finished, sitting next to her on the bed.  
"I can live without food." Shawn laughed, wrapping her arms around my neck  
I hated to do it, but my thirst was getting to me, "No. You can't." I picked her up and walked her downstairs to the kitchen.

Thank god we had human food stored there. She reluctantly ate, I was watching her, but she never looked up at me, let alone as soon as she was done I tried to grab her, but she moved past me, to Alice's room, sat by Alice and sat down across from her. I groaned, I knew I should've taken advantage of the situation I had. I looked into the room, and heard.

"Take the white pill you'll feel alright" Shawn sang.

I was slightly confused why she was singing, Alice rolled her eyes at me before dancing around with Shawn. I coughed, they both stopped, and I laughed before grabbing Shawn's hand and pulled her out of the room, she watched me, her feet shuffling as she walked.

"What?" She asked, "I was having fun."  
I stopped and looked at her. She was giving me a fake sad look. "I'm sorry." I laughed, picking her up and continuing to my room.  
"What are you doing Emmett I don't know your middle name Cullen" She whispered in my ear.

I placed her down on my bed, before shutting the door, and joining her on the bed, pushing her hair out of her face. Maybe this was my second chance, maybe it wasn't, either way, I think its the best day of my life.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I smiled leaning in to kiss her.  
"I don't know. That's why I asked." She replied pulling away.  
"Whoa." I replied, "Is this another part of Alice's revenge scheme?"  
"No." Shawn replied  
"Then why are you?" I started, not bothering to finish. she knew what I meant.

**Shawn**

I couldn't do this. Even with Emmett's sad eyes looking at me, I couldn't. Something just didn't feel right. Everything that had happened today was hanging in the back of my mind. Him kissing me and then suddenly pulling away, looking like he was struggling against himself. Him chasing me all the way to Seattle. Alice's little scheme. The mind creeper. Suddenly everything was rolling around in my head so fast that I couldn't focus on anything.

"Say something." Emmett said  
"I'm sorry." I sighed getting off the bed, "I need to change and get home."  
"Okay." Emmett sighed sadly as I left for Alice's room.

I changed as Alice sat on her bed.

"Emmett looked really depressed." She said as I pulled my shirt over my head.  
"Don't remind me." I sighed.  
"You're really good at this revenge thing."  
"It wasn't for your scheme." I replied tossing the school girl outfit on the bed.  
"What was it for then?" she asked, following me down the stairs.  
"Our sakes." I sighed seeing Emmett sitting on the couch watching the television. He looked up as I grabbed the doorknob. I gave him a small smile as I opened the door and headed to my car.

On the way home I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, I didn't know why I couldn't trust Emmett, when I kissed him it took me long enough to decide to do it. But him pulling away after leading me on that he wanted to be with me, I felt like I was abandoned like my father abandoned me. I noticed my photo album was gone, I sighed remembering leaving it in Alice's room. I couldn't go get it, I couldn't face Emmett; my heart was already aching because the kiss, his lead on was replaying more and more. It killed me more than I thought. How could I be so stupid?  
The next day I arrived at school and didn't see Emmett. I went to our first class and he still wasn't there. He wasn't there all lunch, leaving me to deal with Michael all alone. Just when I thought things were going to be okay, maybe... he disappeared... I walked outside; there was no sun in the sky. I sighed before sitting in my car, my head on the steering wheel, if I could have anything in the world, it would be my dad. He would tell me what to do, I didn't have that. Marcus was crazy, and yet nothing was keeping me on the ground. I saw Alice walking past my car, not even noticing me, I sighed, turning on my car. I couldn't take this. As I drove home I continually looked in my rearview mirror, actually hoping that he was running behind me. This time I would pull over and let him in. This time I wouldn't make him chase me until I got where I was going. But he wasn't running behind me. I turned the ignition off in my driveway as mom shoved Marcus out the door again. I stood in his way almost on purpose, just to see if Emmett would pop out of nowhere and pull me out of the way. He didn't and I just got shoved into my car by a drunk, angry Marcus. I slowly walked into the house and up to my room, avoiding my crying mother. I slammed the door and threw my things across the room. I had never wanted somebody so bad as I wanted my father and Emmett at the moment. I swallowed before the tears poured out of my eyes onto my pillow and I felt like someone was touching my back, I turned, nothing, just another figure of my imagination.

_**Are you alright?  
**__Fuck off, I don't need to hear your fucking voice okay!?  
__**Can you just answer my question? So I can tell Emmett your fine and maybe put some happy thoughts into his mind.  
**__You're with Emmett?  
__**It doesn't matter; I'm not only in your mind.  
**__God that's creepy.  
__**Sometimes. Yeah**__.  
__I'm not going to lie. I think I'm dying. But just tell him I'm fine.  
__**Okay.**_

I sighed and rolled over looking at the ceiling above me. I shivered. I swear I felt someone run their fingers up my arm. I was going insane. I got up, wishing Emmett would pull me down like he had the other day. I walked down to the stairs leading up to the well in our backyard. I sat on the steps as it began to rain, I didn't care if I got hypothermia, or died, because I was wearing no coat as the icy rain hit my skin. I put my head on my arms as my knees were to my chest.

"Shawn?" I heard someone say a few minutes later.  
I turned around and saw Michael standing a few feet behind me. "What the fuck do you want?" I asked. As if my day wasn't bad enough  
"Can we talk?"  
"Fuck no." I replied as I stood up and started back to my house. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.  
"I'm sorry about the other night."  
"Liar." I laughed, ripping my hand back from him. There was only one person I wanted to apologize to me right now, and it sure as hell wasn't Michael.

I heard him sigh in defeat, I looked at him, and I swear, I saw a glimpse of regret and worry run threw his eyes as a tear slid down my face. I turned and walked into my bedroom sliding down a wall, my tears pounding out of my eyes like bullets being shot from a revolver. I could barely keep in the feeling of my heart being ripped out of my chest. Nothing keeping me in one piece. I dragged myself to my bed. I crawled under the covers and cried myself asleep. I woke up with my face tear stained, I wasn't going to school for my life. I wouldn't have anymore dis-appointments; I wanted to leave, get away and show Emmett how it feels to be all alone with no one really wanting you. I climbed out of my bed and I heard Emmett's voice downstairs. My brother came up the stairs and I narrowed my eyes. He knew what to do. He walked down the steps, I heard him sigh heavily. He wasn't good at being the bad guy but for me, he would. I listened as he told Emmett that I was still in bed. Emmett left, shutting the door behind him. I heard him start a car and drive away. I didn't have time for a shower, so I grabbed a pair of old jeans from my closet and a white American Eagle t-shirt. I was buttoning up my jeans when I heard someone throw something against my window. I walked over slowly; I looked out and saw Emmett standing on the lawn. I rolled my eyes at him before walking away from the window, I didn't want to see him; I was going to stay home all day. I didn't want to have my heart hurt again. I didn't want to be open for those wounds men seem to love to give me. Not a single man in this world could be trusted. I picked up my clothes from the day before and heard my window being opened. I turned around and saw Emmett standing in my room

"How did you..." I trailed off before he interrupted me.  
"I'm so sorry." He said, suddenly standing in front of me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I pushed against his chest with my hands, trying to get away, but he only pulled me closer. I pushed harder trying to get away, my hands turned to fists, and I swear he just relaxed letting me hit him. I managed to push hard enough to get out of his grip, I spat in the garbage can before walking into my bathroom, shutting the door and leaning on it. I heard him lean against the door on the other side, though I didn't hear him walk down the hallway.

"How long are you planning on not talking to me?" He asked  
I didn't answer.  
"You know, I heard that you were going crazy. 'Dying' you could say." He laughed. I could tell he was wearing a smile on the other side of that door.

_Traitor._

_**Sorry. He begged and well...  
**__I don't want an excuse. I don't care.  
__**I can tell**_

I ignored the laughing person in my head. I hated that sarcastic comment; I also hated not being able to keep my mind to myself.

"Please come out." Emmett begged, laying his forehead on the door.

I could see why it was so hard for the mind creeper to not tell him what I actually said. I kicked the door with my foot before cursing. I wondered how much he weighed because then I could make some smart ass comment about my slimness or I could say something even more harsh. I slid down the door; I wanted my dad, so much, so much more than ever. He would throw Emmett out and then make a plan for me to talk to him. But my dad wasn't here and my brother sucked at this, so I was going to have to deal with Emmett myself.

I opened the door slowly, only a crack. "I wasn't thinking about you, nor was I talking about you when I said 'Dying'" I hissed.  
"Okay." Emmett smirked.  
"And I was planning on not talking to you forever, but you have to make it so damn hard"  
"Sorry."  
"Stop saying that!" I yelled, "I swear, if I hear that one more time this week I'm going to snap." I had had enough with the apologies from everybody.

I opened the door completely, sat on the ledge of my window.

"How am I supposed to leave?" He asked.  
I rolled my eyes before walking to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt bringing him down to my level. "I hate you" Before I kissed him gently. I wanted to do that too much.  
I pulled away and looked at him; he was now wearing a huge grin on his face. "You should hate me more often."  
I pulled him slightly closer before jumping on the rim of my bed so I was near his height now. "I plan on it" I kissed his cheek before falling backward on my bed letting go of his shirt.

**Emmett**

I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked when she was mad, how her eyes always glittered. I smirked seeing a perfect opportunity. I climbed on her bed, pinning her to it, holding my weight on my elbows, I smiled before kissing her cheek, nose, chin, jaw line, and lastly those sweet Vanilla tasting lips. I was lucky I had just hunted.

"Where were you?" she asked  
"I went camping with Edward and Jasper." It wasn't a total lie, I was with Edward and Jasper and technically we were sort of camping.  
"Camping?" She laughed.  
"Yes. Camping." I leaned my forehead onto hers and stared down at her, "So were you actually planning on skipping school today?" I had to change the subject before I said something that would give me away.  
"Yes." She smiled.  
"Mind if I join?"  
"Not at all." She smiled kissing me.

This kiss was sweeter than normal, yet addicting, something that would make any man want her more and more. I didn't move my lips away from hers for a few minutes, almost forgetting she HAD to breathe, and I didn't. She pulled away, I smiled down at her, still craving her lips, and she ran a hand threw my short hair, before sliding out from under me. She giggled standing behind me. I don't know how she did it but she got out from underneath me. I turned around and looked at her. I got off the bed and pinned her to the wall and stuck my lips into her collar bone.

"We can't skip here." She giggled, "Mom and Marcus."  
"Right." I mumbled into her shoulder, causing more giggles.  
"Last thing I want to hear is their make up sex" She mumbled shivering.  
"Lets go then." I said picking her up and leaving her room. I walked down the stairs quickly, avoiding being seen by her brother. As soon as we were out the door I started running to the Viper I had parked down the street.  
"Ohmigod." She gasped as I set her down in the passenger's seat.  
"It's Edwards." I laughed, "I didn't think my Jeep was very appropriate for an apology."  
"This is good" She smiled.

I climbed in the driver's side. I turned the ignition placing my hand on top of hers, I wondered what it would really be like on top of her, I heard Edward laugh in my head before I leaned over and quickly kissed her cheek. On came the slow classical music, she gave me a look and then to the stereo laughing her head off, I smirked with one hand on the wheel, not even looking where I was going.

"What's so funny?" I asked.  
"You?" She paused. "Classical Music...now that has be to be illegal"  
"Shut up." I laughed back, "This is EDWARDS car, remember?"  
"Mhm." she smirked looking out the window.

I could tell she didn't believe me. I stopped the car at a red light, grabbing her face with one hand making her look me in the eyes, she was still laughing silently. I rolled my eyes at her before stretching the arm that was placed gently under her chin to my collection of Cd's which I had brought, thank god. I put them on her lap before sneaking a small kiss, the thirst still rising; pulling away she bit her lip.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked , "You mean, nothing classical?"  
She picked up one of the CD's and waved it in my face as the light turned green.  
"Nope, nothing" I smiled proudly.  
"That sucks"  
"Why?"  
"I was having fun bugging you" she smiled even more proudly than I had.

I made a growling noise, she poked my stomach before crossing her legs, and I noticed her legs were bare because they were in short shorts, thank god for who ever created that. I gazed them over before I heard her phone buzz, she went to grab it and I did, pulling it to my ear.

"You actually answered!" I heard Michael express. "Just to tell you you're a bitch"  
"Why thank you" I chuckled, hanging up.  
"Who was that?" she asked  
"Telemarketer." I lied.  
"Emmett..."  
"Okay, it was Micheal."  
"And you didn't give it to me?!"  
"You hate him. Besides he just called you to tell you you're a bitch."

_**He's calling again**_

"Hand me your phone" I said sticking my left hand out, taking it off the wheel.  
"Why?"  
"Just do it" I smiled.  
"Fine" She mumbled placing her phone back in my hand just as it rang.  
"Stop calling" I hissed.  
"Why?" Michael asked innocently. "I am only the better choice, Emmett Cullen"

I smiled over at Shawn whose leg was bouncing, her fingertips on her legs; in a swift movement I had my hand under hers as she traced the lines on it.

"Okay. You keep telling yourself that." I laughed as I ran my index finger around on her leg  
"Stop it, Emmett." Shawn giggled back.  
"See what I mean?" Michael said loudly into the phone, "She's begging you to stop hurting her."  
"Hurting her? Oh, I'm doing the exact opposite." I laughed at him, hanging up the phone again. This time I turned it off.  
"He thought you were hurting me?" Shawn asked  
"Yeah" I smiled, "But, I've learned my lesson, and I'm never going to do that again."  
"Well than I guess I am gonna have to teach you something else than" She glared pushing my hand away from her leg. "Okay maybe two things, one, no coming in my personal bubble, and no kissing" She shrugged making my jaw just drop.  
"You're kidding right?" I asked  
"No" she replied, completely straight faced, "I'm not kidding."  
"Great, now i finally have a...girlfriend? and I can't-" I started to ramble until she kissed me, I ignored what I was saying and just about melted...if I could melt?  
"Shut up, you're making a fool of yourself" Her forehead was on mine. "A really big fool"  
I growled at her, before leaning down to kiss her again.  
"OHMIGOD, EMMETT!" She screamed pointing out the windshield, "WATCH THE ROAD!"

I turned and saw the figure that she was pointing at, whatever it was it was standing in the middle of the road, not moving, and I was hurdling towards it extremely fast. In one swift movement 'it' jumped up, landed on the hood of our car, damn did this boy look like James, but with a mix of some sort, its eyes red. Oh shit, I swerved getting it off the hood and sped down faster down the road, slightly panicking, I picked up my phone, Shawn kept turning around, and I dialed Sam.

"We got a problem, I have no choice to cross the border" I sighed.  
"Why?"  
"Well you know, I have Shawn with me....then yea" I breathed quietly.  
"WHAT?" He yelled into the phone.  
"Yeah." I mumbled hitting the gas pedal even harder.  
"What the fuck is that?!" Shawn screamed.  
"She doesn't know does she?" Sam asked.  
"She has no idea."  
"Well, that could be a problem."  
"You think?" I replied sarcastically, "And I can't just out and tell her. That's kind of against the rules."  
"This is extremely weird" Shawn un-buckled snatching her phone and bag. "I'd love to stay and chat, but this is getting to be the weirdest ditching ever, and I ditched with really weird people" She pecked my lips. "Bye"

She was opening the door when I shut it and pulled her into my lap not letting her leave.

"Let me go." she begged  
"No. You really CAN'T go."  
"God you're needy." she said kissing me again.  
"That's not why you can't go." I smiled, "Though that was nice."  
"Still on the phone" Sam yelled. "Cross the border, we'll talk then..."

With that the phone line went dead, I sped holding onto her, I re-adjusted my seat belt strapping her in front of me, thank god my jeep wasn't here, it wasn't as fast as this car.

_**What's going on?  
**__Well... Shawn's here, some vampire just jumped on the hood of your car and now we're speeding down the high way about to cross the border and  
__**Shawn still has no idea.  
**__Exactly._

I heard Shawn sigh before grabbing her purse and pulling out something which looked actually pretty cool, she started un locking it, and then there we go, you could see her screen, I looked at it, the miracle iPod touch, it had a picture of her and some blonde making a face with her dad behind her. I smiled before kissing her shoulder. She smiled as she clicked on one of the icons on her screen. I kept focusing on the road, we passed the border, I saw Sam waiting with Seth, and Seth smiled waving. He looked so much more grown up now. I un-buckled us before making sure my arm was around her, forcing everyone to see she was MINE, not some Quilette's POSSIBLE imprint. I kissed her hair and she bit her lip. I should've known that Seth would push me away and hug her.

"Do I know you?" She asked slowly backing away with her hands up in the air as her scent filled it with the wind pushing her hair out from in front of her shoulders.  
"Whoa. You're not Bella." Seth gasped.  
"No... No I'm not." Shawn replied, briskly walking back over to me.  
"Shawn, this is Sam and Seth. Sam and Seth, this is my girlfriend Shawn." I introduced  
"Hi." Shawn smiled, pausing to look around at her strange surroundings, "Emmett, where are we?"  
"La Push" I answered.  
"Hello World I didn't know existed" She muttered under her breath so only I would hear.

Sam gripped my arm, I pecked Shawn's head quickly before walking away, leaving her with Seth, Seth Clearwater. Her arms folded over her chest. A beautiful one might I add.

**Shawn**

"Hi." I mumbled to Seth.  
"Hi" He smiled back.  
"Do you have any idea where they're going?" I asked; my eyes following Emmett and Sam walk away.  
"Somewhere, I have no idea" He paused. "Maybe to talk"  
"Probably, since I am technically not allowed to anything" I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I am being over - dramatic"  
"Just a bit, I highly doubt Emmett would really leave you in the cold"  
"Oh it's so warm here" I said my voice dripping in sarcasm.  
"Oh, you think you're funny." Seth laughed.  
"No. I know I'm funny." I laughed back. Seth wasn't too bad. He was bigger than Emmett, though I didn't think that was possible. He was funny, kind of cute. And I was pretty sure I could get over his half-nakedness.  
"Nice one small chick" He joked shoving me extremely lightly.  
"Well GIANT. At least I can get someone at least...no, that doesn't work...hmmm....I don't know a nasty come back it'll come on later don't worry" I poked his bare hot arm.

It felt weird to touch someone who felt a hundred degrees warmer than Emmett or myself.

"Okay." he laughed, "I'll be waiting."  
"Mmmhmm. So how's life?" I asked out of random, I had no idea what else to say.

It was like he was twice my size as 5'3, I would think he would, and we were laughing when Emmett arrived back, he glared at Seth I rolled my eyes before hugging Emmett's waist.

"Don't worry Emma, you're still my girlfriend" I laughed teasingly.  
"Emma?" He asked almost angrily.

Seth was killing himself laughing, when I looked at his face, I immediately turned away, and I wanted home. For some reason this didn't seem to be what I thought it was.

"I'll be in the car" I shot him a nasty glare, I sat in the car and I saw Seth give him a look of 'what the hell'.  
Emmett shrugged. He walked over to the car and opened the door.  
"We can't leave." He whispered.  
"Why not?" I asked  
"We... we just can't right now."  
"Than I'll walk" I got out and started walking. I didn't care how much my feet would hurt I was about to cross the "border" when Emmett grabbed me. "Put me the fuck down"  
"No." He growled, I stopped squirming at the tone of the growl. It wasn't playful like it was before he got here.  
"What's going on?" I asked fearfully.

I froze when I saw my red Lamborghini with Michael behind the wheel; he pulled up, and got out. He actually looked good with his blonde hair short and messy.

"How the fuck....? What the..." I started losing my words.  
"If she wants to go, let her go" Michael hissed.  
"Yeah." Emmett snarled, "There is no way that is happening."  
"Emmett, what the hell is going on?" I yelled, my words bouncing off the trees.  
"I can't tell you." He mumbled into my ear, watching Michael the whole time, "You kind of have to figure that out by yourself."  
"Fuck you Emmett, put me down, I am done with this game" I hissed.  
"You heard her Emmett, she is done"  
"Emmett, Michael's right. Let me down!" I yelled again.

Suddenly his arms dropped around me. I set my feet on the ground and turned to look at him, his eyes wide. I glanced at Sam and Seth over his shoulder. They were wearing the same face, only not as pale and not as pained.

"Emmett?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face.  
"Go." He muttered, "If you wanna go with him so bad."  
"Emmett..." I said.

Emmett started to turn away from me when we both heard a snarl come from behind us. I looked over my shoulder and Michael had his lips pulled back, almost behind his teeth. It scared the crap out of me.

"Michael..." I had no idea what to say.  
Emmett grabbed me again and ran towards Seth and Sam.  
"Guess, Shawn." He whispered into my ear, "Look at Michael, and Guess. Please, before I do something stupid that you shouldn't see."  
I stared at Michael. He looked so scary, no words came to mind.  
"What..." I asked, turning to see Emmett's lips curl behind his teeth too.

I stationed my eyes to the ground before sitting on the ground, looking for some way, and yet I felt something on my shoulder. But nothing there. I swallowed my brain mixing around, the thoughts slamming in my head before I felt Michael's hand go up, and I swallowed just as Emmett's body curl around me, I felt safe this close to him, and I breathed in his scent. His perfect face staring down at me, the pain I had caused immediately hit me like a truck.

"I'm sorry" I whispered putting my head into his chest, my body still having his over it.

He replied with a low growl, which I guessed wasn't ment for me. I watched Michael take a step towards us in the corner of my eye, felling Emmett pull me even closer. I could feel my face growing hot as my body was flat against his, I tried remembering anything I read, nothing, all until I thought of the novels, nothing was coming to mind, and yet I hated the 'I can't Tell you' thing he would say. That's what I ment by game, I placed a butterfly kiss onto Emmett's neck and I heard Michael growl. I ignored Michael and laid my cheek on Emmett's shoulder ands closed my eyes, trying to figure this out. "I can't tell you. It's something you have to figure out by yourself." was the only thing that ran through my head. Emmett's arms were back around my waist, I hated being short, I hated it a lot, and I felt his arms tighten. Trying to think about it only brought up certain things my dad had said. "Some day, some day you'll make a difference and I'll be screaming that's my girl" and I tried to fight the smile on my face as more memories kept flooding my mind, knocking out the position we were in. Most of the memories were of my father. All happy, all of them up until the last one, where the doctor came into the waiting room. I shot my eyes open and gasped just as Emmett held me tighter again. I went back to remembering, remembering anything I could that would help me with this. Emmett let out another low growl as I heard two howls of wolves behind us. I heard a two loud thumps in front of us and I turned my head to see two large wolves snarling at Michael, who was cowering a little bit.

A smirk was now placed on Michael's lips. "Come on. You're daddy wouldn't want you to be late"

"Fuck off Michael Francis Beckman, run your ass to hell and burn there, I'll be dancing on your grave" I spat at Michael trying to jump to see his face.  
"Wouldn't you just love that" He hissed back.  
"Relax Shawn" I heard Emmett's voice soft, like a melody, my heart pounded as his breath tickled my neck.  
"You're so sick." I spat again.  
"Shawn." Emmett whispered, louder this time.

I started muttering curse words at Michael before he went to go for where I was, until Emmett had my back against the car, his body still like a shield as the black wolf dived at Michael knocking him down, his teeth bared, and the other came towards me.

"Just to tell you" I whispered. "Emma is you, so I was bugging you earlier"  
"Kind of figured" He mumbled back with a weak smile.  
"Can't Michael just go away? What is he some stalker or something..." I paused to think about it. "Holy shit he is a stalker!"  
"He's not a stalker. Nice theory though." Emmett almost laughed.

I ran my hands down his chest to around his waist, I smiled as he put his head on top of mine, and I couldn't be happier with how close he was to me, I was in hailing, trying to figure it out still, and I didn't know what could and would make me focus. I tried to clear my head of other things, words appearing like Super natural, Hot, Sexy, and Dangel.

"Can I have a hint?" I whispered, "Anything?"  
"I wish I could help you, but I can't" He murmured tipping my head up to look into his eyes, feelings burning in them and pain stuck out, and I tried not to help but feel bad. I could only wonder if we had broken up, or if we were still....us.

I turned my thoughts from that. I looked over at Michael, crouched down sneering at the big black wolf in front of him. He kind of looked like a... no. That's not possible. Michael stepped to the right of the wolf a little bit, looking at me. Emmett took a step away from me and looked back at him. He let out a low growl and let his lip curl behind his teeth.

"Emmett." I whispered touching his shoulder, scaring him.  
He turned towards me quickly with a hiss. I screamed a little, he let his lip drop and he wrapped his arms tight around me.  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered into my ear.  
"It's fine." I replied, "Emmett. I think I've figured it out." He pulled away and looked at me quizzically.  
"What?" Emmett asked  
"I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you won't say 'I can't tell you.' though okay?" I answered mimicking his deep voice quite badly.  
He chuckled a bit, "Okay. I promise."

I was a little bit afraid to tell him what I though. What if I was way off? What if I was so far away with this thought that I sounded like an idiot? Shawn, stop.

"Emmett, are you a..."  
"Am I a what?" He asked, glancing back at Michael, again showing me the image that had triggered the thought.  
"Vampire?" I whispered into his ear so only he could hear.  
Emmett stopped and turned to me mid-growl.  
"I'm way off aren't I." I mumbled, looking at my feet.

I felt his hand grab my cheek and move my face until I was looking up at him. Then he kissed me, roughly but still tenderly, driving my senses insane. He pulled back and looked down at me as my knees decided to give out beneath me. He caught my arm and pulled me back up. He smiled down at me proudly.

"What triggered that thought?" He smiled.  
"You. Shit. So if I eat something garlicy and kiss you you're going to die?!" I asked in a panicky voice.  
He laughed. "No. I'll live" He kissed my lips again, his face moving to my jaw line and back to my lips.  
"If I fall it's your fault" I mumbled into the kiss.  
"MMM" He paused. "Sounds good"

His face was in a smile, for some reason I pulled my legs around his waist, hearing another hiss come from Michael. I quickly kissed Emmett, not caring about anything right now. I pulled away faster than I should've hearing Emmett growl at me.

"I think I should get my car fixed, poor baby...it was high-wired, that's gonna be boring" I sighed before Emmett pulled me back down to him.  
Emmett laughed before a louder hiss came from Michael.  
"God that guys bugging Me." he mumbled  
"Emmett, what is he? Or do I have to guess that too?" I whispered.

Michael lunged forward, in the nick of time Emmett had me behind him, and he was growling, he was obviously pissed off. His hands on my hips, I liked the feeling, except that would make me have to admit he could attract me to him in ways I wasn't allowed to think about just yet. Michael's voice bounced everywhere except it was for Emmett.

"You're bad for her"


	10. Protection From La Push

**A/N: Sorry for the Tempermental-ness, Shawn is the "un-stable" one, because of her father's death/killing, so I hope you understand. **

**Emmett**

"I'M bad for her?" I almost laughed

I was holding Shawn behind me, holding her back by her hips. I was so relieved that she figured it out. So relieved that I no longer had to keep that secret from her.

"Yes. Maybe bad is the wrong word. Maybe completely and utterly wrong is better." Michael growled again.  
"No you're just fucked up Michael" I heard Shawn mutter.  
"Shut up Bitch" Michael hissed.

Okay, this is my line, I growled before the wolves replaced my spot in front of Shawn, I was lunging for Michael, and I couldn't believe he called her a bitch. That just wasn't cool. I toppled on top of him, knocking the wind out of him.

"Again. I'm wrong for her?" I asked just before my fist hit him in the face

Michael growled before raising his hand, I pushed it back down, I knew that he might hurt Shawn with that hand, and I punched him until his nose broke, I rushed to Shawn putting her face into my chest as the wolves ripped him to shreds, next thing I knew Shawn was looking into my eyes. I wanted to kiss her lips, tell her that this world was hers. But something else came out.

"I think I love you" I stuttered for the first time in my life, my nerves actually tingling.

Shawn's jaw dropped as she stared at me. I knew it. I'm stupid. STUPID, why would she love me back. Then as if she read my mind like Edward she jumped on me, her legs wound around my waist, her arms around my neck.

"I love you too" She whispered into my ear before kissing me hard on the lips.

I pushed her against the car's side, my hands still on her bare legs, god bless the creator of short shorts. My lips forming into a smile as hers and mine collided, like they matched perfectly. Her's soft, warm, and mine hard as ice, though she acted as if it didn't matter, her hand ran up the nape of neck to find my hair tangling it self in it, in between her fingers. A low moan escaped her lips when I ran my mouth down to the side her neck. I stopped when I realized why my lips ended up there. I pulled away as fast as I could and slowly set her back on the ground.

"What's wrong?" She asked, seeing the struggle in my eyes.  
"It's hard to explain" I kissed her nose, she bit her lip, and even though I hated to stop, I would keep going on forever, I would, and I smiled down at her. "You're beautiful"  
"Liar" She made a face at me.  
"If I'm a liar, you're a vampire." I said, "Wait that was a bad analogy..."  
"Yes. Yes it was." She giggled.

She shook a finger in my face, I laughed before I looked at Seth who walked over in human form, and I removed my arm. As long as she loves me, I can live. She hugged Seth briefly before nodding to Sam, one psycho vampire down, I helped her into the car, and climbed in it myself. Soon we were at a stop sign, she had our fingers intertwined. My eyes scanned up her arm, to her gorgeous face and she blushed. That was something I could miss if she did become like me, only if she did. I leaned over kissing her gently, and I could feel it soon become heated, she pulled away knowing I would have a hard time, it would take me a while to find boundaries.

"How did Edward do this?" I muttered under my breath.  
"What?" She asked.  
"You'll have to ask Bella or Edward for that story sometime." I smiled kissing her again.  
"Nah," She giggled her eyes on the road, I smiled my hand moved from the gears to her leg, waiting for her to remove it.

To my surprise she just placed her hand on top of mine, I could feel myself smiling bigger than I thought possible. I was relieved that we hadn't ended, but I could understand her anger, she was like Bella but yet there was a tinch of Rosalie in her. What an amazing combo...not.

"What'cha thinking about?" she asked  
"You, Bella and Rosalie combined." i laughed honestly.  
She shot me a looked that I couldn't decipher.  
"Seriously?" She asked.  
"Yeah." I laughed.  
"Strange."  
"As strange as me being a vampire?" I asked  
"Not nearly." She laughed.

I kept the hand on her leg until she squeezed my hand; I pulled it away thinking the wrong thing, placing it on the gears. She sighed before putting it back on her leg, her fingers running along my icy skin. Who knew someone concentrating could be so....sexy. I looked her over anxiously, fighting myself from kissing her. Her eyes closed slowly.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.  
"You." she smiled, leaning her head back on the seat without opening her eyes.  
I smiled. "Don't tell me I am a liar, but you look so damn beautiful"  
"You're blanking again" She grinned mischievously.  
"So I'm blanking now am I?" I asked playfully.  
"Yes." She smiled again.  
"You're cute" I ran my fingertips along her bare leg pulling into a burger place, into the drive thru, I was about to pay until she grabbed her money, I growled at her. "MY treat, no girlfriend of mine pays"  
"But I wanna" She started pouting after I finished paying.  
"Eat." I laughed pointing at the burger  
"Fine." She laughed taking a bite of the burger, "Why didn't you order anything? I don't think I've ever seen you eat anything."  
"I think I'd freak out if you ever witnessed me eating."  
"Why?"  
"I don't eat human food."  
"Blood... right got it."  
"Animal blood." I explained, "I wasn't gone for just any camping trip."

I watched her poke my arm before crossing her legs and eating, I remembered looking at that picture of her and her dad eating spaghetti at age 10, since it said so, they both sat cross legged like that, her hair was the same color, her skin tone, and everything about her seemed to be him, but in girl form. I smiled before leaning over to her skimming my lips against her soft cheek.

"I love you"  
"I love you more." She replied, with burger in her mouth  
"Swallow before you talk. You'll choke." I smiled. I didn't want that to happen.

I saw her flash me a face, I had seen that picture of her and her dad in that picture, doing that EXACT face, and I smiled. After she swallowed she poked me again since I hadn't moved. Her fingers "walked" like the stick man you could say, up my bi-cepts to my shoulder, across my face and to my nose then skimmed my lips.

"I love you more"  
"Not likely." I laughed, looking back out the windshield.

Her phone was still in her lap, she turned it on, vibrating it started talking and she laughed. I smiled at her adorable laugh, everything about her made me smile. She blushed when she noticed I was staring at her smiling like an idiot. Maybe, just maybe, not everyone is bad for everyone. Maybe we're perfect. Just for each other.

"My dad programmed it" She whispered.

I smiled at her; she looked so beautiful right then. I wanted to take a mental picture or freeze this moment and stay in this car, on the right side of the highway forever. I didn't exactly know what to say about her dad, one wrong move, and crashing down. I grabbed the album out of the back seat, and I un-buckled her, pulling her into my lap putting her on my lap. I kissed her shoulder, luckily I wasn't breathing. Her hand patted my cheek gently as I opened it.

"You forgot this" I murmured into her shoulder. "So I hope you don't mind I looked at it"  
"I didn't forget it" She laughed, "You took it."  
"Same dealio baby" I smiled at the name, she bit her lip again pointing to the picture. "July thirteenth, fifth birthday house on Avril Street California,"

I looked down at the picture she pointed at. She looked so happy. Her eyes hadn't change even a bit. Still gorgeous, the same shimmer they had when she was smiling. Her dad was making a face in the background, while her mother actually looked well, happy, and her brother was sitting in the corner, just rolling his eyes. I saw some girl holding onto Shawn in the next picture, they had their hands against each others like a high-five stance.

"Hayden and I on my seventh birthday, Canada since my dad flew me up there to see her, and that's her annoying brother"

Her finger pointed to an annoyed looking boy. The next picture was from the same day, the boy had his tongue sticking out of his mouth at Shawn. Hayden was in the background busting a gut laughing. Shawn was wearing an attempt at a straight face, but I could tell she was giggling. What I would give to know what was so funny. We flipped the page again and her hand instantly slammed down on top of it. I looked down at her, her cheeks flushed, almost glowing a deep red color.

"What?" I asked.  
"You can't see that one." She blushed, "Too embarrassing."  
"Please baby?" I begged in her ear, smiling, and let my lips touch her ear lobe. "Please baby"  
"No." She said flatly  
"Oh, come on. I've probably already seen it and thought it was beautiful."  
"No." She repeated.  
I stuck my fingers underneath her hands and started to pry her fingers away from the picture.  
"Nooo..." She giggled as her hands eventually came off the picture and sat in mine.

I looked down at the picture. Shawn looked about thirteen; she was lying in a small puddle, one quarter mud, three quarters water. She was in a white tank top and dark wash jean short shorts. Her hair was soaked with the dirty water, and her face had dark mud splashed on it. Shawn was still smiling and laughing; Hayden was lying next to her laughing also. In the reflection of the puddle you could see Hayden's brother taking the picture, though he wasn't looking at the camera. He had his eyes closed, he was laughing too. I was almost jealous of this guy, he had so many memories and laughs with Shawn and I had hardly any. I looked back at Shawn lying in the puddle. It must have been summer, her skin was tanned, her hair was lighter than usual, her flip flops and pink nail polish on her toes.

I looked back down at Shawn, she was biting her lip and her cheeks were still a bit flushed.

"That's not one bit embarrassing." I smiled  
"Are you kidding me?! I look horrible." she whined  
"You mean horribly beautiful." I laughed kissing her cheek  
"No. Just horrible."  
"Nuh uh" I turned her head towards me. "Never Horrible, always beautiful" I couldn't help my temptation this time, I kissed her, I could feel her practically run her hands up my chest, making their way to my neck and I pulled away. "Believe me now?"

Shawn turned the page nodding, I looked at the picture it was of Shawn, she was wearing a mini skirt with black leggings high leather sleek black boots, her hair down, dark, and her make up was bright. They were walking and people were stopping dead in their tracks just to stare. Hayden had turned her back to the camera and I saw Hayden's middle finger extended and Shawn was about to elbow her.  
Hayden was in the next picture and Shawn looked pissed off at who ever was holding the camera, she was covered in what looked like orange juice, she was wearing a black top with a white pull over button up waitress top, her lips pursed, her fist raised, and she looked lethal and I saw Alec in the reflection with his brown Mohawk laughing his head off.  
I could imagine her yelling "Shut up!" at him or cursing. It made me smile and almost burst out laughing. I turned the page again and Shawn was standing in a kitchen holding a plate of eggs and bacon, in the shape of a happy face. In the next picture she was at a dining table with a fork, staring evilly at the face on the plate, the fork in her hand as if it were a knife pointed down at the face. I noticed the bacon was turned to a frown.  
The next was a picture of her mother, she was angry, smoke could've came out of her ears, and I saw her father on her side and Alec on the other and there was small printing in a guys hand writing. "I swear, my daughter is better than her mother. She is like me =) CRAZY" and under it Shawn's handwriting. "Shut up you fool, I have ALWAYS been better than that bitch" then the last one. "Don't talk about your mother that way – Mom"  
The next picture was of Shawn laying on her bed her hand up to the camera, filling up most of the lens. The area surrounding her hand was covered in clothes, books and other miscellaneous things lying on a dark hard wood floor. The one eye of Shawn's that I could see was covered in a dark blue eye shadow, rimmed with black eye liner and thick black lashes. A silver charm bracelet hung on her wrist, a little heart, key and a small ring with a diamond on the end hung off of it. Her left leg was bent up, her right leg lying across it. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt with a dark blue pattern running on it.  
I wondered who had bought her it, the next was a picture of some guy and her sitting on a truck, she looked to be seventeen, he was smiling, his hair slightly pushed up, he was sitting on the side while she sat in the trunk. They looked to be talking about something important and with a smile. Her dad was sitting in the front carrying something in his hands.  
I turned the page, Shawn was sitting in a tree, her focus somewhere else, and I saw Hayden's little brother standing at the bottom, the white gleam of her teeth still there, her eyes with black eye shadow, purple eye liner, and three purple dots beside her eyes. She looked stunning in her army patterned jeans which were just past her knee cap, and her shirt said "Go to Hell Skanks" In the background I saw Hayden sitting on the Lamborghini, her dad lying in the middle of the yard, a book placed perfectly on his chest, and his eyes on the sky. It looked like a picket fence story. If only I was in it.

**Shawn**

Looking at those pictures was like looking into my past, the past I wanted to forget so much. The losing my father, which is what made me all too unstable, having being told that your best friend's brother likes you more than a friend, and it all happened in one single week, pressing down on to me. Like it was all too fast, that it never should've happened and than that one night, the one night I never wanted to remember.

**-Flashback-  
**I was sitting in the room, with Hayden on my right, her blonde hair just past her shoulders, and it was curling with the brown natural streaks sprouting at the top of her head and then sending threw the rest, lacing and intertwining, glimmering in the light we were sitting in.  
Hayden's toe nails were neon green, her black flip flops from Roxy sitting on the hardwood floor, her back against the brown velvet feeling couch which you could just pass out on. I had seen Nathan with his blonde hair, slightly pushed into a Mohawk style, his ocean blue eyes with brown specks, and his slightly tanned skin. He was my brother's bestfriend at the time, and I was some how weirdly attracted to him.  
He was younger than me by two months, and Hayden was sitting at eighteen, which made me seventeen. My hair wasn't too long, just down to the beginning of my chest, I was sitting in a blue bikini top with deep blue denim short shorts, my hair tousled lazily onto my shoulders, and Hayden was going on about how I needed a summer fling. I just groaned in return. I wasn't a "Summer Fling" person.  
Nathan walked in his chest bare, looking pretty much perfect, my eyes scanned upward before gazing at my lap, and Hayden slapped my arm for not paying attention to her.

"Ew," She whispered, "No."  
My head turned to her confused. "What? I don't get it"  
She gave me a stare. "Don't play stupid"  
"What are you talking about Hays?" I asked slightly sighing, forcing back the heat that wanted to pour into my cheeks.  
She rolled her eyes and then looked up at Nathan and back to me.  
"Oh. EW, NO!" I laughed, smiling a shaky smile at Nathan.

Nathan returned the smile more confidently, his perfect teeth were making my heart skip each moment his eyes would try to meet mine, but I would look away from him and Hayden slapped my shoulder again. Damn this girl was full of herself; well she was the "prettiest girl" in the school. I let out a sigh before standing.

"I need a drink" With that I by-passed Nathan into the kitchen.

I felt him watch me walk past him. I also felt Hayden's stare moving from me to him, turning into a glare as it hit Nathan's face. That girl was one chick I would not mess with, which exactly why I always hid my feelings for Nathan, I knew it was asking for trouble, my brother didn't even know, and yet Hayden liked my brother who was sitting at eighteen. It was kinda odd, I didn't know why, it just was, and I knew that someday Hayden would KILL me if I dated Nathan. But she knew i wouldn't kill her if she dated my brother... that didn't seem fair.

"What a great best friend" I muttered under my breath, trying not to be heard, since Nathan was leaning against the wall.  
"You know, you're orange Crush is over here" He opened the fridge with a smile, his soft but rough tone making me almost jump since he caught me off guard, I thought he would just stand there like a douche.  
"Thanks." I blushed taking the pop from him. I couldn't look at his eyes, so I just looked down at my feet.  
"Why do you let Hayden treat you the way she does?" He asked smiling still. I shrugged lifelessly. "That isn't an answer; no one should treat someone as beautiful as you like that"

My heart felt like it was pounding to be freed, I tried to keep my feelings under control, and I fought the urge to do one thing that could change my life. I cautiously looked up at him, wondering if he could hear my heart. It was beating so heavily.

"Beautiful?" I asked in a nervous giggle, surely he had used the wrong word.  
"Beautiful" He smiled, looking as nervous as me, his hand took out the pop from my hand opening it and drinking from it, then placing it back in my hand, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Even that is beautiful"  
"Really?" I asked, "Because I was kind of hoping that it looked menacing or something along that line."  
"It looks exactly the opposite." He smiled laying his arm across my shoulder  
"Darn" I giggled.

I swallowed my drink completely forgetting he had drunken from it, his face went by my cheek before his lips skimmed it, I almost choked, when he let his arm move to my waist, pulling me out of the view of Hayden, into the narrow hallway leading to the outdoors. Taking away my pop he placed it on the counter, pulling me into his arms, walking to their pool and dropping me in; diving in. My head reached the top, facing him, he pushed me to the back of the pool. His blonde hair flattening from the wetness of the pool, which I guessed had hit his gel, and I smiled. Treading water with him so close drove me mad, I wanted to kiss him, and I knew that would never happen. I didn't want to lose my best friend over a boy. "A boy." the words echoed through my head. He wasn't just any boy; he was Hayden's brother, Nathan. That boy.

He stared at me, trying to tread water, bobbing up and down, my arms swaying from side to side skimming his abs every time.

"Stop." He laughed.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"You don't need to." and with that he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he grabbed me.  
"What are you doing, Hayden would kill me if she saw us" I began. "Honestly I don't want-"  
"Stop worrying Shorty" He whispered kissing my cheek again. "She is too wrapped up in herself to care"  
"Wrapped up in herself." I laughed, "More like wrapped up in not letting us..."  
"Us, what?"  
"Us... happen?" I wasn't sure that was the right word.  
"Who cares what she thinks" He ran his lips down my jaw line, and I felt my breath catch as his abs flexed against my stomach. "I could careless about what she thinks, about you and me, if there was ever a hope in hell since you're too committed to your friends"  
Now that hit me. "Too committed to your friends." I knew he was right and I caved.  
"Screw commitment" I whispered right before kissing him.

I felt him push my back against the pools ledge, his mouth moving quickly with mine, the kiss pouring everything we had held in to our kiss. His lips pulled mine apart before his tongue explored my mouth, his hand on my lower back, my hands intertwined in his hair, begging and pleading for more of his delicious lips. He pulled away from me for a brief moment, setting his forehead on to mine, and his lips re-connected after collecting air. I pulled him closer, my legs tightening around his waist, and I could feel his free hand run up my leg, to my waist to my curves and up my arms to my face pulling me deeper into the kiss.

"Don't you dare say you never wanted that" He breathed after pulling away.  
"I've always wanted that." I smiled, kissing him quickly on the lips again.

I went to get up, until I noticed Nathan still holding onto me, his eyes shining with happiness, and I felt his lips back on mine. Just when I thought I was in heaven the devil came.

"Oh. My. God" Hayden shrieked.

I pulled away faster than I wanted to and looked over Nathans shoulder where Hayden was standing at the glass door.

"Shit." I mumbled.  
"Screw commitment." Nathan mumbled in a reminder before sitting me down on the ledge and joining me.  
"She looks so pissed off" I muttered under my breath.  
His face moved to my neck where his lips connected. "Screw Commitment"  
**-End Of Flashback-**

"Babe?" Emmett called snapping me into reality. "You looked zoned out"  
"Sorry, I was just thinking" I lied, with a faint smile.

For some reason I was happy then and I was happy now, Nathan and I had lasted all of three months, and that was until he kissed my other friend, telling her nearly the same things he had told me, breaking my heart. Emmett kissed my lips gently.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked.  
"Nothing special." I replied it was almost true.  
He smiled down at me; his smile was always meaning something more than Nathan's ever did. "Alright baby"  
"So, what do you wanna do? Sit on the highway all day?" I laughed straddling him, my legs on either side of his hips.  
"We could do that." he smiled running his hands up my hips, waist and arms, "But I think we'd get in trouble."  
"Yeah." I laughed, falling back to the passengers seat. Emmett pressed the gas and we were flying down the highway until he pulled over into a vacant field, where he parked the car and turned off the ignition. He picked me and up and set me back on his lap.  
"Where were we?" He asked as I straddled him again, kissing his lips.

He let his hands roam my body, from legs to the back of my neck, and I seemed to notice his favorite spot, my legs, I smiled into the kiss before he engulfed me into another heap of passion. He had a few of these and they made me literally melt. I tangled my hand in his hair as his lips skimmed my earlobe his breath shallow.

"Love you Babe"  
His hands were moving down slowly, still exploring when his fingers traced hearts on my legs.  
"I love you too" I sighed from the pleasure of him being so close.

He kissed my jaw line again before he resumed his place at my lips, soon enough my back was against the car seat, Emmett above me, kissing my shoulder, my jaw line, and my arms. I tried to suppress my moans from when his lips would skim my collar bone.

"I have to stop now" He mumbled the sadness in his voice ripping threw it.  
"No!" I whined, "Not now..."  
"Yes... now." He repeated sadly.  
"Fine." I grumbled.  
"I love you." He mumbled kissing me once more.  
"Mhm." I grumbled again.  
He shot a glance at me. It was a sad looking glance, almost filled with struggle.  
"I love you too." I replied kissing his cheek.  
"Good." He smiled.

I smiled before slipping out from under him, to my seat, facing him, legs crossed and I could see him look over me, again, purely struggling. I touched the side of his face.

"It's okay if you can't make out anymore because you feel like you have to stop" I breathed. "It's really fine"  
"It's not fine with me" He laughed.

I moved my hand and patted his head smiling. He looked at me kinda shocked I did that. I may as well play a game with him, since he needs to get his mind off making out.

"To get your mind off of making out you can ask me twenty questions and I have to answer them....truthfully"  
"Oh. I like that idea." He smiled.  
"Thought you would" I smiled back.  
"Who was your first love?" he asked, jumping right into the game.  
I hesitated before I answered, "Nathan. Hayden's brother..."  
"Well sucks to be him, I have you now" He stuck out his tongue to the back seat, pretending it was Nathan. "Why did you date Michael?"  
"I don't know, I thought he was hot, and I was bored" I answered truthfully, turning crimson.  
"Hot?" He laughed, "I must be smoking then."  
"Shut up." I smiled slapping his arm. Smoking was the wrong word, more like gorgeous.  
"Did Hayden get mad when you dated her brother?" He asked smiling at me.  
"Very...I kinda lost her friendship for a month or two, and that was until my cousin Ashley, kinda punched her lights out" I bit my lip. "Stupid Ankle biter"  
Emmett laughed at my choice of words. "How long did you and Nathan date?" He asked.  
"Three months and four days" I answered remembering the exact day without any hesitation.  
"Four days?" He asked.  
"Yeah. It's kind of hard to forget."  
"Why did you break up?" He asked pressuring the subject.  
"He kissed my friend, Jill, and well, she kinda told me that his name was Derek, and I made the connection by the things "Derek" had said, and yeah...then a week later I walked in on them making out in the girls' change room, basically me breaking up with him. Hayden was happy"  
"I bet." He frowned.  
"It's okay. Things weren't going that wonderfully anyways."  
"How so?" He asked.  
"He flirted with every girl he saw, right in front of me. And they flocked to him, can't blame them, he was hot."  
"How so?" He asked.  
"Just was" I shrugged. "Next question"  
"Do you ever dream about me?"  
I laughed under my breath. "Sometimes"  
"Sometimes?" He asked in a mocking tone.  
"Yeah." I blushed, "Sometimes."  
"What do we do?" He asked.  
"Usually I slap you multiple times for wanting to eat cookies...."  
"Serious?" He asked, "I hate cookies."  
"WHAT?" My mouth dropped. "Those things rock, even though M&M's are better....anyway, another question. Ask anything"  
"Would your dad like me?" He smiled.  
"Most likely" I paused giving him suspense. "Yes"  
He smiled mischievously. "Do you ever think of undressing me?"  
I blushed a little bit, "Maybe."  
"Seriously?"  
"MAYBE." I giggled, "Do you ever think of undressing me?"  
"Hey, I'm the one asking the questions here."  
I made a face. "Fine"  
"Do you think I'll get to meet Mr. Nathan?"  
I stared at him in complete shock, "You actually want to meet him?!"  
"Yes. Will I ever get to?"  
"Maybe, I don't know."  
"How long ago did you date Nathan?" He asked.  
"Before I came here."  
"How long ago was that?" He asked.  
"Two years ago" I answered.  
"Do you think I am sexy?" He wondered with a smirk.  
"No." I lied.  
"What?"  
"Yes, Emmett. You're the sexiest vampire I have ever dated." I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm not the only vampire you've dated." He smiled.  
"I know." I smiled.  
"How good of a boyfriend was Michael?" He touched my hand, getting a firm grip on it.  
"Well..." I hesitated, "Wonderful actually. I mean besides the anger issues and the bitchier attitude than me."  
"You aren't bitchy, you're hot" He chuckled. "Back to the questions. Do you ever think Edward is crazy?"  
"Crazy. No." I laughed.  
"Do you think that I'd look good without my shirt?" He raised his eyebrows briefly before they went back to their normal place on his face.  
"What kind of question is that?!"  
"One I wanna know" His hand traced down my leg. "Answer please"  
He coughed once I hadn't answered. "Do you think I would look good without my shirt?"  
"I don't know" I hissed getting irritated.  
"What would you do if Nathan walked in on us making out, with me taking off your shirt?" He asked, I could tell there was a plan in motion.  
"Probably ignore him and make out with you some more." I smiled  
"What would you do if...hmmmm... i am running out of ideas" He smiled at me. "Got one"  
With that his lips were back with mine, I couldn't help but Kiss him back, even though I knew it probably would end quickly. We eventually pulled away.  
"That wasn't a question." I laughed.  
"I know." He smiled kissing me again.  
"What would you do if I did this" He sighed before kissing one side of my neck.

I let out a low moan, giving him the answer. His lips moved across my throat, making me gasp for air, and I felt him smile before kissing me full on, it wasn't gentle, cautious and all that. This was just damn violent. My back was against the side of the car, un comfortable, but for Emmett...it was worth it. I pulled away just as he started getting carried away; his hand was still up my shirt.

"Emmett." I whispered.  
"What?" He asked rubbing my side with his cold thumb.  
"Stop, you'll get carried away." I sighed sadly.  
"No I won't" I could hear the determination in his voice as he resumed where he was.

His lips moving downwards, I groaned, personally, he was going to get out of control, and I managed to get him to look at me. He dived back in like a hunter going for it's prey, his kisses were getting more rough by the minute, and that was until he sat back up, struggle burning in his eyes.

"I told you" I hissed.  
"Shut up" He murmured in to the steering wheel.

I rolled my eyes, opening my phone, and dialing Hayden, I wanted to know when she was coming out. I wanted something to get that shut up off my mind, every time I tried to do something it seemed impossible, but when a guy wants to, it's give it to them and then they'll realize you were right.

"Hey Bitch" I heard Hayden giggled.  
"Hey Hays" I smiled.  
"What's up?!"  
"Nothing." i replied, glancing over at Emmett as he slammed his head on the wheel, casuing the loud horn to blaze.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing..." I lied.  
"Okay, so your grandma is worried about you, but I am gonna bring alot of money, so we can shop til we drop" She giggled.  
"Alright. Hays, when you coming out?" I asked.  
"Tomorrow" She answered.  
"TOMMOROW?!?" I shrieked causing Emmett to jump.  
"Tomorrow What?" Emmett mouthed trying not to bang his head again.  
"Nothing." I mouthed back, if I told him I might get out of the car and do a victory dance or something.

I hung up the phone, my legs bouncing with excitement, Emmett smirked before his lips touched mine again, I was now calming down, and I pulled away before he pouted at me. I looked at him with the same old look, basically saying 'you might lose your self control', and he growled at that. I blushed when he pressed the icy lips against my cheek, my forehead, nose, and earlobe.

"Come on, please" He whispered. "It's just making out"  
"Which you could lose self control" I hissed back my lips blowing out air, onto his broad shoulder.

**Emmett**

I was litterally begging, yet she wasn't giving in, and I wanted to make out. Sure there was that SMALL chance that I might get out of hand, but I guess that was that, and I would have to control myself.

_**You're gonna lose control...Alice said so  
**__thanks for the warning..  
__**I'm serious Emmett. You'll feel horrible if anything happens. Change Alice's vision.  
**__No, I want to m a k e o u t  
__**Fine. I hope you learn a lesson from this.**_

I mentally rolled my eyes before pouncing above Shawn, soon enough I was making out hard core, My hands going everywhere, and I still wasn't satisified. I kissed her neck, my teeth grazing it and her body shook. I smirked moving down. I kissed the divet at the bottom of her neck and started even farther downward earning low moans from Shawn when I read a howl from somewhere close. I groaned as I stopped kissing her skin and laid my forehead on her upper chest. Another howl was shot out, even closer than before. I sat up and saw a large wolf running towards the car. Seth. I knew it was Seth because Sam was bigger and his fur was a thick black, Seth was a little smaller and his fur was a dark, muddy brown color. He growled at me, in a fighting position, damn, I knew there was something between him and Shawn. He was low to the ground, I climbed out, and slamming the door before Shawn could even get out, locking her in. Seth lunged for the window, only to be pushed to the ground, he whimpered gently before another wolf, bigger and this time it was one I didn't know. A maroon colored fur. He was huge. I looked down at Seth who was cowering on the grass and then back up at the other wolf. The other wolf growled loudly and came forward again. To my surprise he smashed open the car door, Seth jumped up, still cowering slightly to the wolf, my guess was an elder, I looked at Shawn who's eyes were wide with shock, and went with the larger wolf. I could feel a growl rip out of me, I charged before slamming Shawn to the ground, signaling that she was mine, when I saw an open gash and my eyes widened. Soon the larger wolf had me down. Seth got Shawn off the ground. She was freaking out at the sight of me being pinned to the ground by this huge, unrecognizable wolf. The wolf barked in my face before jumping off, only to jump back on, I tried to push up, and follow Shawn's scent but it was covered by the smell of wolves. Gross. I cringed, this thing was slightly heavier than I expected. I remembered my blackening eyes from when I could smell her blood, god, I wanted to taste it....

**Seth**

I had Shawn on my beck, she was bleeding and I needed to get to La Push, I couldn't believe that Billy still had it in him to shift into that wolf. I ran faster, avoiding the bumps, so I didn't injure her anymore than she already was. Billy didn't tell me why we needed to get to her; all I knew was that we were suppossed to get her away from Emmett and to La Push as quickly as possible. She moaned in pain as I jumped over the boarder landing hard on the forest's dirty floor. I howled briefly saying that I had her, hurrying I made it to Sam's house before Quil and Jared had grabbed her bringing her in. Her shirt was soaked. I could only wonder how much force he put on her.

"What happened?" Sam asked me  
"Billy and I went to find her." i replied, "Bily's idea."  
"Billy?!" He asked shocked, "He can still change?"  
"Unbelievable... I know."

Quil looked at her body as Emily pulled the blood soaked shirt over her head, her red bra with words on it, looked to be signatures, I could make out very few of them one being, Hayden Collins, Shawn Matthews, and the last one was Bebecakes. Whatever that ment. Quil looked at the bleeding wound.

"How did you do this?" he asked. I looked down at it, I didn't notice how large it was until then.  
"I didn't do that" I answered. "Mr. Emmett Cullen had her pinned to the ground, and I guess the force from the gravel..."

The wound was atleast seventeen inches, covering most of her back was bleeding or had dried blood, and her phone was singing in her pocket, I grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Hello?"  
"Hello?" the person on the other end asked, obviously not knowing my voice.  
"I'm Seth, Right now Shawn is busy" I sighed lightly.  
"Well tell her to get her ass home before our mother spazz' out and trashes her Lamborghini...which is now...black..." The guy answered in a hurry. "I'm Alec by the way, her brother"  
"She can't... she can't come home right now." I replied.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"She's kind of... she just can't." I said hanging up the phone and praying he didn't call back.

To my relief there was no phone call back because her phone died right there, as Emily was cleaning up the wounds, I heard Billy come in, he looked at the wounds, you could tell he was angry. His face shifted from worry to pure anger. This girl, was already bleeding more than she should be. I sat down beside her, not knowing what would happen next. Shawn's body shook violently for several minutes. Billy was sitting in his wheel chair next to me with anger pulsing threw him. Shawn's body stopped and soon you could see the pure wound. Quil and Jared howled, meaning they thought that would be hard to do. Shawn started shivering, I put my jacket over her shaking body, Leah just looked down at her. Obviously, jealousy was burning in her eyes, I don't know why, it just was. Billy touched her forehead, she shivered again and he sighed. That couldn't be good. Oh god. I had just sort of gotten on Emmett's good side. He had always hated me. I was almost on his good side and this had to happen.

_**If you didn't save her she would be like us, he would've bitten her, and regretted it.  
**__Alice?  
__**Alice.**_

Thank god for that little vampire's gift. The treaty would've been broken and Emmett would've been a vampire pissed off at himself... I smiled when I heard Shawn cough, her breath wheezing out, Billy rolled over to her, looking into her Blue-Hazel eyes, and the worry was written everywhere.

"Are you alright Shawn?" He asked lowly.  
I heard her groan. "Where the fuck is my lamborghini?"  
"What?" Billy asked. That wasn't what any of us were expecting.  
"Where is my lamboghini?" She asked again.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I want it, that's why it has a huge candy stash in the glove compartment and I damn well need sugar" She hissed before another wheezing breath.  
That kind of made sense. Emily laughed before leaving the room and coming back from the kitchen with a small bowl filled with candy.  
"There you go." she smiled setting it down next to Shawn who instantly stuck her hand in.

When she sat up she noticed she didn't have a shirt, Emily passed her one, it was large and white, when she slid it on, I could see her long cut move, She slid off the table, landing on her feet before grabbing her head.

"Hang over" She muttered before throwing in a gum ball, I went to grab one and Emily smacked my hand.  
"This is for Shawn, not you"  
"But..." I pouted  
"Later" She promised with a smile  
Shawn turned around and stared at me, "What happened?"

After explain, I swear I saw a glimpse of fire burn in her eyes before it died down, then anger, then the small amount of fear as I told her about what Emmett did. I personally didn't want her going back to him, but yet I knew she would, and no one would or could stop her. I heard her sigh lightly before pushing her hair out of her face. If only she would dump him.... No. No, no, no, no, no! A chill swept over me as realization hit. I couldn't, WOULDN'T let this be like Edward, Jacob and Bella. No. I looked back down where Shawn had been standing, she was now tlaking to Emily and blowing a bubble with her gum. I stared for a moment. The large white t-shirt hitting her curves perfectly. Her long hair running down her back. I could see why Emmett had fallen so hard, and honestly I knew what he felt when he saw her for the first time. Right before Michael showed up, when Sam and Emmett ran into the forest to talk, while we were making fun of Emmett I could've sworn there was a connection made. A bond that was not going to be broken if I had anything to do with it. Jacob joined us as I looked back at Shawn. He walked over to me and put his arm over my shoulder.

"What happened..." he asked, pausing looking from her to me, twice, "No." he finished  
"I...I think...I..." I stuttered. "But...she is Emmett's girl..."  
Jacob laughed. "Imprinting is imprinting it don't matter"  
I heard Shawn laugh from something that Emily had said, she had a radiant smile on before her phone came back to life and a guy's voice came on. "Bitch Please..." Than there was Shawn's. "Dad....what the hell!? You're nuts" With that She picked it up, before flipping it open.  
"Jake. You didn't imprint Bella, you imprinted Reneesmé. Maybe I haven't imprinted Shawn."  
"So you imprint her child... if she ever has one?" He laughed, "Reneesmé was a one in a bagilionth chance, Seth."

I rolled my eyes, maybe I did, maybe I didn't, and I looked to my left and to my right, to see everything else but her fade, that t-shirt, those faded denim shorts shorts. I looked her over impatiently, she hung up, her eyes met mine, and it felt as if the world had just stopped for minutes until Jake punched my shoulder.

"You so imprinted"


	11. Sick To My Stomach

**A/N: sorry for not updating sooner – my computer got a virus, I still have a bit of a virus left, but not much and it deleted most of my files.  
****But I also am working on this alone for a bit. I did have the help of a good friend Vicky, but we sorta got out of writing and now here it is, they will be shorter then normal because I am working on my own. I am gonna try and update twice a week.  
****Enjoy.**

**Emmett**

An angry Edward, Alice, and Rosalie showed up as the large wolf left. I stood up looking at her blood, I felt so bad. I sighed before looking at Edward's car. I couldn't believe that a wolf did that – he was surely going to kill me when he can. I looked over at Rosalie – she actually liked Shawn? I was kinda confused, but I looked at the blood on my hand. I wasn't sure about anything.

"I told you so" Edward sighed.  
I rolled my eyes. 'What do you want me to say you're right?"  
"No, but Shawn is hurt"  
"I didn't notice" I held up my blood stained hand.

I heard a howl – then I saw Sam in front of me, he looked kinda angry, but he had some sort of understanding on his face. I could only hope he understood how upset I was over this. I knew I should've listened to Edward – but I wanted to make out so badly.

"Emmett" Sam said coldly. "We need you to see the injuries on Shawn – but there one thing, you can't touch her...at all"  
"What?" I said confused.  
He sighed. "She can't do certain things now – and I think you should see the _damage_"  
"Who can come?" I asked.  
"All of you, Alice you may touch her seeming as you are her closest friend" He advised. "You may not pass messages for Emmett – he is going to have to live with his consequence"

That wasn't fair; I couldn't even say I was sorry, I couldn't even kiss her. And yet Alice was allowed. I don't understand these people. We were running – Sam in wolf form, and us running along his side. When we arrived, I saw Emily helping lift off the blood stained shirt. I could feel sorrow wash over me, it looked so horribly painful. Alice's hand went to her mouth in shock – even Rosalie was shocked.  
I looked at Sam; they slid on someone else's shirt. Emily walked through the house before dropping it into the washer. Sam walked in, and the first one to jump in front of Shawn was Paul – the hot tempered one. He looked beyond angry. I felt a pang of guilt.

"Alice?" Shawn was bouncing. "Paulina move pleaseeee"  
"Paulina?" Sam asked curiously.  
Paul growled. "Stop calling me that"  
"You said you would dress up as Madonna though" Shawn whined. "That isn't fair!"

I stifled my laughter, I was happy to see she still had her personality. I was happy that she was still amazingly beautiful as well. Her hair was the same color, her eyes still a beautiful Blue Hazel. She was still bouncing on the heels of her feet. Seth walked in holding her iPod.

"Here is your iPod Miss Shawn" Seth looked at me with a death glare as he passed it to her.  
"Thank god" She snatched it away from her. "Now I get to listen to something _hip-hop_"  
"Hey I tried to get you to listen to my music but no" Jacob rolled his eyes before playfully shoving her.  
"Whoa," She giggled. "I am n o t a three days grace fan!"  
"It's hip hop though" He retorted.  
"No it's emo music! Do you slit your wrists?" She asked curiously.  
"Shawn" Sam sighed. "Emily, what did you feed her?"  
"CANDY!" She yelled before doing a single handed cartwheel.  
Paul grabbed her before she fell, she giggled. He sighed. "Not to mention the painkillers – so she is drugged"  
"I am not on drugs!" She squealed. "I am just _heavily medicated_"  
"Same deal short-stuff"

I looked at how well she fit in, everyone treated her like family, was this part of my punishment, to see how happy she was here. I tried to hold back the urges I was having for her – _every part of her_. She looked at the clock before bouncing into the kitchen, passing everyone a piece of candy then she bounced over, hugging Alice, she didn't even look at me, she hugged Edward gently. Who just hugged her carefully.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"I got candy – so I am just _fucking_ peachy" She was bouncing on her heels.  
"Are they treating you alright?" Alice asked.  
"They're mutts Alice"  
"In the night I hear 'em talk, The coldest story ever told, Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul. To a woman so heartless...How could you be so heartless... oh. How could you be so heartless?" She sang dancing around.  
"Sorry," Sam apologized for Shawn. "One of the side effects – we didn't know she had a low tolerance to medication so it makes her extremely hyper"

Shawn was dancing around before listening to her iPod, she twirled into a Seth, blushed then kept dancing around in circles, I was staring at her. _Can't touch, can't talk to, then what can I do_?

"Emmett, this is partly your fault"  
I looked at him confused. "It's not my fault that she has a low tolerance for medication"  
"No, that she _needs_ the medication to not be in pain"

I looked down; you could say I feel extremely bad; I could've just pleased them instead of myself. How the hell did Edward deal with the burning in the throat every time they kissed? I saw Shawn land on the couch, merely missing Seth's lap, he held is arm out, breaking the fall for her back.

"Remember Shawn, you can't sit back" He sighed.  
"It sucks!" She squealed. "I want my _teddy bear_"

I could be her teddy bear, but I am just the vampire who hurt her by trying to protect her, which didn't work out too well, since now she is on medication, in hopes of helping her. But it ended up being a bad thing that I was over protective. She didn't need to be taken care of – she knew how to take care of herself, but right now she was so weak and vulnerable that it was scary.

"So, Seth, do you like gummy worms?" Shawn asked.  
"Love em"  
"Me too" She giggled.  
He chuckled. "You really need to take those pain pills more often"  
"No shanks you" She giggled.  
"Alrightio smartio" He hugged her shoulders.

They even talked like they had known each other for all their lives. I felt another pang – but this was jealousy. If only Jasper were here to make me feel okay with all this. But he is out hunting – because he needs it. Emily was looking at Shawn as if she was a child – it only made me happy that she was happy. But the sad part was that she wasn't happy with me. I wanted her to be happy with me.

"Show him the damage" Sam instructed.  
"Trust me okay Shawn?" Seth murmured into her forehead.  
She giggled. "Okay"

He helped her up, before turning her the other way, her back facing us, and he slowly lifted the shirt, exposing the long, big cut that was just exactly seventeen inches, but it almost filled up the whole entire space on her back. He whispered something in her ear and she curled her back and it moved with her, as she straightened and arched it. It moved with her like a ripple in the water's current.  
For once. I felt sick to my stomach.


End file.
